There's Something in the Air
by QueensGambit
Summary: "I'm not afraid of you." "Why? What makes you so different from the others?" "I'm an ex-CIA agent. I've seen my fair share of things that I should be afraid of, but I'm not. Besides how many people do you know can generate air in the palm of their hands?" Katy smirked opening her palm.
1. Joining the Cause

I just want to begin by saying I am new to the whole Bruce Banner/Hulk grouping…I've been reading so many stories that I had this idea pop up. I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Avengers, Within Temptation or the iPod…besides my own. I just own Katy.

**_Updated: 7/22/12: I've decided to have Katy control fire, and took out her claustrophobia. _**

* * *

_Name: Katy Beckett_

_Age: 27_

_Hair Color: Black with red streaks_

_Eye Color: Hazel_

_Height: 167.5 cm_

_Weight: 140 lbs._

_Ability: Air and Wind manipulation and fire and heat manipulation; able to generate air, wind and fire in hands. Her powers manifested when she was ten and grew as she became older. Eyes turn white when using her powers. _

_Location: Unknown, last seen in Goa, India_

_Description: Former CIA agent confirmed KIA due to explosion, body was not found. No living relatives. _

Fury read over the file with a scrutinizing eye and furrowed brow. The door to his office slid open as Agent Hill walked in and stood in front of his desk. He flipped the file closed and looked up at his second-in-command.

"We've located Beckett, sir. How would you like them to proceed?" she asked with her hands behind her back.

"Do not engage the target. We don't need her starting a tornado or wildfire around so many people. Tell them to follow her and relay any and all information back to me." Fury ordered.

Agent Hill nodded stiffly and turned on her heel leaving the room. Fury glanced at the closed folder on his desk and rubbed his chin in thought. A black gloved hand reached forward and opened the folder showing him a recent picture of a woman. Fury narrowed his eye and leaned forward on his elbows, chin resting on his hands.

"It's been a long time Beckett." Fury said with a smirk.

~Q~

A woman walked along the coast line of Arabian Sea. The wind whipped her black and red hair behind her as her hiking boots sunk into the sand. She was dressed in khaki utility shorts, white tank top and an unbuttoned light blue blouse; the sleeves of the blouse were rolled up passed her elbows. The sun shone down on her lightly tanned skin and reflected off of the water. The birds overheard and the sound of the sea had a calming effect on the woman as she made her way back to the hotel.

She glanced around at the people lounging on the beach and kids running around playing. Her eyes landed on a few oddly dressed people intermixed amongst the other beach goers. She kept glancing around at the odd people when she bumped into something firm.

"Katy Beckett? I need you to come with us." A voice said. Katy looked at the man sizing him up. He had brown hair and was dressed in a black suit and wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Agent Coulson, it's been a while." Katy said gauging her surrounds. She was looking for an escape route back to the hotel. She wanted to grab her things and disappear, but from the looks of it escape was futile.

"I suggest you come quietly. I don't want to resort to force." A new voice said, deeper than Coulson's. Katy groaned upon hearing the familiar voice. Looking over, she saw none other than Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD. She glued her fiery hazel gaze on Fury and stood up straighter.

"This must be pretty damn important if you came yourself." Katy said. Fury stood with his hands behind his back and his eye narrowed. He walked forward so he was directly in front of the woman. They stared each other down with narrowed eyes until Katy sighed.

"Fine I'll go with you on one condition." Katy said raising her index finger. Fury stepped back and nodded for her to continue. "I can leave once my job is complete, no more ties to SHIELD, ever."

"Condition accepted, however I do not want you on as a SHIELD agent. I want you to be part of the Avengers Initiative." Fury said. Katy quirked an eyebrow up as she turned to Coulson; he shrugged his shoulders and didn't say a word. Katy opened her mouth to reply, but Fury held up a gloved hand silencing her.

"The only thing you need to know is you will be part of a team of superheroes. I'm sure you remember Tony Stark. He will be joining the team."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up. Tony Stark? The genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist who believes it's his job to tease me on a daily basis? You have got to be kidding me." Katy groaned hitting her palm to her face. Fury and Coulson smirked at the woman's reaction. They know the two made it their job to torment one another, but now they will have to work together.

"I seriously hope you know what you are doing Fury. When do we leave?" Katy said after a minute.

"You're the last one to arrive. Grab your stuff and we'll be off."

Katy nodded and headed for the hotel to grab her bag and change.

"You're allowed in the room ya know." Katy said walking out of the bathroom in a new pair of clothes. Coulson walked into the room and stood by the door taking in the woman's new attire. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, slim fit tan tank top and a red plaid button up. Katy pulled on a pair of brown Zorrba boots and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Ready Miss Beckett?" Coulson smirked. Katy smirked back at the only man in SHIELD who didn't annoy her.

"Let's just get this over with." Katy said walking to the lobby and handing in her keycard. Coulson led Katy outside to a black SUV where Fury stood waiting. They climbed in and headed for a nearby airfield where they took a SHIELD issued jet and headed for the helicarrier.

~Q~

The ride to the helicarrier was long and silent. Katy looked up from the floor when Coulson held something out to her. She grabbed it with a questioning look and turned it over. Her eye's widened at the familiar iPod touch case and she looked at Coulson and smiled.

"How did you get this? No one is allowed into Langley unless they work there." Katy said putting one of the ear buds in her ears.

"Never underestimate SHIELD." Coulson smirked. Katy smiled and turned on the iPod on shuffle and turned up the volume. Within Temptation's _Shot in the Dark_ blared through the ear buds as Katy leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

The next thing Katy knew someone was shaking her awake. She sat up and pulled out the ear buds before tucking the iPod in her pocket. Coulson signaled for her to follow him and she jumped up grabbing her back and running after him. As Katy followed behind Coulson she couldn't help but look at her surroundings. All she could tell was they were in the middle of the ocean on what she could only presume was a ship.

"Miss Beckett if you'll please follow me." Coulson called out from a doorway. Katy ran toward the door as the helicarrier started to lift.

"Please just call me Katy, Phil." She said following him down a few long and wide hallways. Phil glanced back at her and smirked before taking a sharp right turn. Katy faltered in her steps as she passed the hallway Phil went down. She backtracked and jogged after the man.

"A little warning next time you be nice." She mumbled. Phil led her to the command center of the ship/aircraft. The room was split into an upper and lower level. The lower level consisted of many computers in which SHIELD agents sat in front of while the upper level had a large black table with the SHIELD logo etched in the middle. Katy walked further into the room when she saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at it. Another man stood off to the side to which Katy took a closer inspection. He had brown curly graying hair and tan skin. He wore a purple button up shirt and brown pants along with a brown jacket. Katy pulled her gaze away and looked around the room when the man turned toward her. Her eyes landed on a red haired woman who sent her a small smile. Natasha Romanoff. Fury cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Doctor, thank you for coming. Along with you Agent Beckett." Fury said looking between the two. The man sitting at the table turned around and looked at the newcomer. Katy sent a glare at Fury and leaned against the wall with arms crossed.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh…how long am I staying?" Dr. Banner replied.

"I'm no longer an agent or did you forget me supposedly being killed in action?" Katy said earning questioning looks. Fury ignored her and answered the doctors question.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear. As for you Beckett, you'll be helping him." Fury responded in an even tone.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked. Katy raised an eyebrow and looked at the doctor before turning her gaze back on Fury. Fury pointed over at Coulson as the man began to explain.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Natasha was the next to speak up as Katy closed her mouth. "That's still not gonna find them in time."

Katy was about to speak again when she was once again cut off. She groaned and slumped against the wall and settled with listening.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Katy blinked as the doctor finished speaking. Needless to say she was lost and had no idea how she was supposed to help him. She turned to fury and was finally able to speak without being interrupted.

"I hope you are aware that I have no idea how to even begin to help. I'm more of the in the field type of person remember?" she said pushing away from the wall. Fury didn't as much as look at her. Katy threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes. The action didn't go unnoticed by the doctor as the corner of his mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please. Beckett you're to go with them." Fury announced turning away from the group. Katy glared at the directors back as she followed the two out of the room.

~Q~

Katy walked behind the doctor and assassin as they made their way down to the lab. She steered away from the elevator and headed for the stairs telling them she would meet them downstairs. Katy's last experience on a SHIELD elevator wasn't exactly fun; the power had went out and she was stuck in one with five other people. Katy made her way down the stairs just as Natasha and Banner walked out of the elevator. She quickened her pace and glided up next to Natasha. The redheaded woman turned to her and smirked.

"So how did Fury convince you to come back? If I remember correctly you said _'I'll never return to this hellhole.'_ Right?" Natasha asked.

Doctor Banner listened to the two woman's conversation and couldn't help but look at the one known as Beckett.

"Did I say that? I don't remember saying anything of the sort…oh alright enough with the look! I cut a deal with him. All ties to me being a part of SHIELD will be dropped. I am supposed to be dead after all." Katy said mumbling the last part. Banner raised an eyebrow at the last part but didn't say anything about it. It wasn't his business after all, but he was curious.

They stopped in front of a door as Natasha entered the access code. The door slid open revealing a giant lab. Multiple clear screens were placed around the room along with tables and a storage cabinet. The lab kind of reminded Katy of Dexter's Laboratory, but only better and not as big. She followed Dr. Banner into the lab and looked around at all the gadgets. Katy's gaze landed on Banner as he stood in front of one of the clear screens pulling up a few things.

"Uh…I'm not sure how useful I will be. Science isn't exactly my forte." Katy said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it…uh…how keen are you observation, uh reading skills?" Banner asked. Katy looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. She walked over to the other side of the table he was at and took a seat on the stool.

"What are you implying Doctor Banner?" She asked with an amused look.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to offend…" Katy raised her hand and cut him off.

"It's alright I was just teasing. I can read a book within thirty minutes. Does that answer your question?" She said with a grin. Doctor Banner looked over at her amused and nodded.

"I'll send you information to that screen. I want you to double check it and let me know of any abnormalities you find." He said pointing at the computer screen in front of her. Katy nodded and removed her bag from her shoulder. She rummaged through it and pulled out a worn notepad and pen. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod and headphones before looking up at Banner.

"It helps me concentrate." She said answering his unasked question. He nodded and went back to work. Katy placed the ear buds in and turned up the volume letting the music fill her ears as she opened the notepad and pulled the computer screen closer to her. She was unaware that Banner could hear her music. He shook his head and smiled glancing at her every so often.

* * *

~Q~

Alright first chapter down! Woo! Also this is most likely a terrible spot to end it, but oh well. I hope you all enjoy! Feedback would be wonderful. Oh and if anyone has/is reading/following Live to Rise I will be updating it tomorrow!


	2. Meeting

Wow! I want to thank everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts! I also want to thank Sam0728, 88dragon06 and Guest for reviewing! Hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I only own Katy. :)

_**Updated: 7/20/12: I didn't fix a whole lot in this chapter except for adding her controlling fire also.**_

* * *

Katy looked up from the computer screen she was reading and stretched. Her back popped a few times eliciting a sigh of relief. Katy went on to pop her neck causing another sigh to escape. She looked over at Doctor Banner only to find him watching her, amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry I'm not used to sitting for prolonged periods of time." She said removing the ear buds.

"It's alright. Did you find anything?" he asked looking back to the screen he was working on. Katy stood up and walked over to Doctor Banner's side. She watched as he touched random items on the screen and sends them over to another one. Everything on the screen was foreign to her and she kind of wished she paid attention in science class.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Um, Doctor Banner…" Katy said before being cut off.

"Bruce."

"Huh?" she asked confused. Bruce turned to look at her over his glasses.

"You can call me Bruce." He said with a smile. Katy's mouth formed an 'O' as she realized it was his first name.

"Then you may call me Katy." She smiled. Bruce turned to the screen behind him when it beeped. Katy quirked an eyebrow and followed behind him. She stared at the screen for a few minutes before shaking her head and walking toward the door. She turned around to see Bruce watching her.

"I'm going to find something to drink. Would you like anything?" she asked walking backwards.

"As long as it isn't coffee." He responded. Katy gave him a two finger salute and spun around on her heel and walked out of the lab. Bruce's gaze was glued onto Katy as she walked down the hallway only to turn around and go the other direction. He let out a light chuckle and went back to work.

~Q~

Katy walked down the corridor to the mess hall after she stopped for directions. There was only a few agents inside which made her trip to the drink bar easier. When she approached saw an assortment of drinks. She scanned the bar looking for something in particular when she spotted it.

"Ah-ha! They do have it." She said picking up a bottle of Mountain Dew. Katy went on to look for something for Bruce when she remembered he said no coffee. She settled on getting him some tea and made her way back to the lab. A few of the male SHIELD agents in the mess hall eyed her as she left the room.

Katy walked down the corridor to the lab when the sound of running footsteps reached her ears. She turned down the hallway for the stairs and continued walking when someone appeared beside her.

"Hey I'm Nathan. I saw you in the mess hall." The young man named Nathan said. Katy spared him a quick glance as she kept trudging down the corridor.

"Ah I see the shy silent type. What's your name?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm not interested besides I'm a little too old for you." She said sighing. Nathan looked taken aback as he stopped. He quickly caught up to Katy as she rounded the last corner for the lab. She saw Bruce tapping away at one of the screens when her arm was grabbed.

"Come on at least tell me your name?" Nathan said. Katy breathed through her nose and let out a light growl. The hand around her upper arm tightened and spun her around.

"I suggest you release my arm." She said setting the drinks on the window sill. Unbeknownst to her Bruce caught sight of her and Nathan and was keeping a close eye on her. Nathan smiled viciously and pulled Katy toward him.

"What's your problem? Do you think you're too good for me?" Nathan hissed. Katy scoffed and glared at him. She didn't respond which made the young man tighten his grip. Katy hung her head allowing her bangs to hide her face.

"Let me go. Now." Katy said dangerously low. A light breeze whipped through the corridor around them. Nathan looked around realizing there weren't any windows. He turned to Katy just as she lifted her head. Her eyes had turned white and the breeze in the corridor picked up and whipped around them with a cutting edge. Nathan's grip on her arm faltered as he staggered back from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted over the harsh wind. The door to the lab opened and Bruce wrapped his arms around Katy's torso effectively ceasing the wind. Katy's eyes returned to their normal hazel color as she looked over at Nathan. He lay sprawled on the floor staring wide eyed at Katy. Katy raised one of her hands and sent Nathan flying out of the corridor. She sighed and slumped into Bruce's embrace before looking up at him.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, right?" she said. Bruce shook his head, removing his arms from around her.

"Only if you want to." He said grabbing the drinks from the sill. Katy gave him a small smile and took her bottle of Mountain Dew from him. Bruce let Katy enter the lab first and followed closely behind her. Katy took a seat on the stool she was previously on and opened her bottle. She took a long drink when she looked at Bruce. She replaced the bottle cap and sighed when the door opened.

"Is everything alright down here?" Steve asked rushing into the room. He looked over at Katy to find her hair disheveled. He turned toward Bruce who shrugged and went back to work. Fury stormed into the room with a malicious look in his eye.

"Beckett the next time you attack one of my agents I'll drop you right in the middle of the ocean. Understood?" Fury said with a glare. Katy ran a hand through her hair as she stood up and stalked over to Fury.

"I wouldn't have attacked that asshole if he knew how to keep his hands to himself. I won't hesitate to teach him a bigger lesson the next time he feels the need to get all touchy feely." She spat back.

Fury eyed her closely as if waiting for something to happen. Katy stared back but tore her gaze away when Steve cleared his throat.

"Ma'am what exactly did you do?" he asked hesitantly. Katy's expression softened at the super soldier.

"I can generate and manipulate the air and wind, along with fire. If I wanted to I can even create a tornado or wildfire. What that agent witnessed was only a portion of my strength; after all I don't want to send us careening down into the ocean." She explained. The look on Steve's face was one of confusion so she sighed and stood up. The three men in the room watched as Katy stood in the middle of the room, head down and standing still. A breeze picked up in the room as Katy raised her head showing them her blue eyes. The breeze continued to pick up until they had to hold on to something to stay standing. Katy lowered her head and closed her eyes letting the breeze die down.

"Does that help?" she said leaning against the table. Steve nodded and ran a hand over his hair. Fury pressed a finger to his right ear before turning to Steve.

"We've located Loki. You're up Captain." He said exiting the room. Steve looked back at Katy before following Fury out of the lab to go put on his suit.

Katy rubbed the bridge of her nose when a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped and looked over to see Bruce.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to startle you." He said gently.

"It's alright. I tend to get a little jumpy after using my power. It doesn't help that I'm also paranoid…I guess it came with being in the CIA." She said pushing away from the table. Bruce reached out and wrapped his arms around Katy's waist before she could hit the floor. He slowly led her over to a stool and helped her get situated.

"Does this always happen?" he asked keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Not usually, but then again at this high of an altitude, even if I'm inside, it throws me off balance. I probably just need some sleep." She said resting her head on her arms. Bruce walked around the table to the computer. A few minutes later he glanced over at Katy only to find her eyes closed and her back rising and falling slowly. She definitely reminded him of himself when he would fall asleep at his desk. Bruce removed his glasses and picked Katy up, carrying her over to an empty table. He grabbed her back and placed it under her head as a makeshift pillow.

~Q~

A light tapping sound made its way over to the sleeping Katy forcing her mind to wake up. She curled into a tiny ball when she felt a presence next to her. Katy opened her eyes only to screech and fall off the table. She landed on the hard floor with a thud as she landed on her back. The face of none other than Tony Stark appeared over the table and smirked at her.

"Well if it isn't little miss tornado!" he said leaning over the table. Katy glared up at him from the floor, but didn't move to get up.

"Have you ever heard of something called a freaking personal bubble?" she said looking at her friend.

"As a matter of fact yes, I just don't see the reason to follow it." He replied walking around the table. Katy huffed and placed her hands on the floor before creating a burst of air. She flew up into the air and twisted her body so she would land on her feet. Tony had grabbed her bag and was rifling through it looking for anything interesting.

"Give me that!" Katy said lunging forward only to run into the table. Tony maneuvered away just in time and stood across the table.

"I don't think I will. Oh what's this?" he said reaching into the bag.

"Okay that's it!" Katy said raising her hand and lifting Tony into the air. His grip on the bag loosened as it fell into Katy's awaiting hand. She smirked up at him but didn't let him down. Bruce watched the two over the top of his glasses as he gave a small smile.

"How long have I been out?" she asked walking over to Bruce. His brown eyes met hers as she stood in front of him.

"All night." He answered. Katy's mouth dropped open as she stared at him. She shook her head and groaned realizing she must have missed something important. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, Fury was waiting until you woke up."

Katy nodded and looked up at Tony and lowered her hand. Tony landed on the table and let out an 'oof' before hopping down.

"Fury wants every in the command center in ten minutes. I'd go get cleaned up if I were you Kat." Tony said exiting the lab. Katy flipped Tony off as he looked into the window and made goo-goo eyes at her. She turned around only to be face to chest with Bruce. She looked up at him and smiled as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Uh…I should probably go change…" she said turning about face only to be stopped. Bruce had grabbed her wrist before she could walk away and gave her a smile.

"Do you even know where your room is?" he asked. Katy thought for a minute before rolling her head against her shoulders. Bruce gave a small laugh and led her out of the lab and down a few corridors before they stood in front a door. Katy looked up at him and opened the door. Sitting on the bed was a SHIELD uniform and next to it was an all too familiar outfit.

"I'll be out in two minutes." She said picking up the outfit next to the SHIELD uniform and stepped into the bathroom. Katy found the needed supplies and went to work taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth. She pulled on the underwear and bra before pulling on the black skinny jeans and tank top. Satisfied with her appearance she opened the door and braided her mid back hair. Bruce sat on the bed waiting for her as she grabbed the black leather buckled boots and slipped them on.

"Let's go." She smiled pulling him out of the room.

~Q~

Katy sat at the table barely listening to the conversation going on when Tony walked into the room. She chuckled as he made a comment about how Fury could see the computer monitors. Leave it to Tony to make fun of the man who brought them all together. Katy leaned back in the chair as a new conversation started and zoned out until someone leaned on her chair. She looked up to find Bruce. Agent Hill's voice brought Katy's gaze over to her.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" she asked Tony with arms crossed.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony asked looking around. His eyes landed on Katy who merely looked at him in confusion.

"I was given no papers or packets so don't look at me." She said raising her hands.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked. Bruce was the one to speak next as he pushed away from her chair.

"He has to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony added turning toward Bruce.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce replied. Tony walked over in front of him and raised his arms up and out.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." He said. Katy looked up at him puzzled as Steve made a comment.

"Is that what just happened?"

Katy met Steve's gaze and shrugged.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony said shaking Bruce's hand. Katy looked up at Tony then over at Bruce who had a strained expression.

"Thanks." He said. Fury chose that time to enter the room and stand at the foot of the table, hands behind his back. Katy shook her head and attempted to listen to what was being said, but zoned everything out again. She really had to work on her meditation later.

~Q~

Katy sat in the lab with Tony and Bruce. She sat in a corner of the room cross legged trying to meditate, but Bruce's voice kept bringing her from her mind.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." He said looking at a screen.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony responded tapping a screen and adjusting some things on it.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." Bruce commented.

"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, its candy land. Katy hung her head and sighed before standing up. All hopes of meditating disappearing in an instant.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Bruce said looking over at Katy. Tony followed his gaze and smirked before walking behind Bruce and standing on his other side.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony said before poking Bruce with an electrical shock device. Katy jumped at the familiar sound and whipped her head over at Tony.

"Ow!" Bruce said looking at Tony. Katy chose that opportunity to walk over just as Tony stared at Bruce closely.

"Nothing?" he said when the doors opened and Steve walked in.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asks approaching the trio. Katy held her hands up and backed away.

"I am innocent!" she said. Tony ignored Steve and turned back to Bruce.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

Katy rolled her eyes and groaned as she grabbed her iPod and sat on the floor again. She placed the ear buds in and turned the volume up. The music drowned out Tony and Steve arguing until something caught her attention.

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce asked. Katy peeked around the table at the men and listened.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files" Tony said. Katy jumped up causing the men to look at her weird.

"Tony please tell me you didn't!" she said walking over to stand in front of him. She knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Tony explained popping another blueberry into his mouth. He held the bag out to Katy who shook her head, but stopped when her stomach growled. She blushed and reached her hand into the bag.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve said with a hard tone. Katy took that as her cue to step away and stand next to Bruce.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible." Tony answered.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve said. Katy looked over at Steve with a questioning look.

"Who the hell is Loki?" she asked eating another blueberry. The three men looked at her in surprise.

"Uh…Katy…did Fury tell you anything before you were brought here?" Bruce asked looking down at her.

Katy shook her head as the men shared a look before Steve left the room heading for who knows where. She turned to look at Tony only to find him working at a computer so she turned to Bruce. He was doing the same and Katy sighed. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Tony who is Loki, and that comment you made to Bruce about turning into an enormous green rage monster, I'm lost." Katy said crossing her arms. Tony glanced over at her and stopped what he was working on.

"They really didn't tell you anything did they kiddo? Loki is Thor's brother, they're gods from Asgard. Loki is hell bent on ruling our world. Fury called us in to help stop him. As for the other thing why don't you ask Brucey over there?" Tony said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Katy glared at Tony before hitting his arm. She turned to Bruce who wasn't looking at her. Every now and then he would look in her general direction and she could see the pained expression in his eyes. Katy dropped her arms and walked over to him placing a hand on his forearm.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I want you to know that I won't think anything less." She said with a smile.

* * *

~Q~

Hope you all enjoyed! Once I finish a chapter for another story I'll start working on the next chapter for this story! (Waves)


	3. I'm not afraid

Hey everyone! I meant to post this last night, but I fell asleep. (Hides) I was almost afraid that I wouldn't be able to post this tonight due to lightning, but I was wrong! Which is always a good thing and I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and is following this story!

~Q~

* * *

Katy wandered around the corridors familiarizing herself with certain areas of the carrier. The tapping of her boots echoed around as she descended the stairs. She came upon more rooms, one of which catching her attention. A grin appeared on her face as Katy strode up to the double doors labeled gym and pushed them open. Katy walked inside letting the doors swing shut behind her. The gym had everything one could wish for, including an upper level. The bottom floor consisted of mats and a boxing ring, punching bags hanging from the ceiling and various targets and weapons. Katy made her way to the second floor and dropped her bag to the ground. Treadmills were positioned around the railing, giving a full view of the ground floor. The rest of the space behind the treadmills was filled with weights, exercise equipment and the men and women's locker rooms.

Katy grabbed her bag and made her way over to the locker room. After slipping inside she unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of running shorts, sports bra and running shoes. She quickly changed and tossed the bag in one of the open lockers before heading out to the treadmills. Katy stretched before she started the treadmill. She picked one that was directly in front of the doors so she could see who entered. She started off at a slow pace before gradually picking up speed.

~Q~

Bruce and Tony were still waiting for Jarvis to finish infiltrating SHIELD's mainframe. Katy hadn't returned to the lab in over an hour so Bruce went looking for her. He had checked her room but she wasn't there so he headed to the mess hall and the command center only to see no sign of her; however a video feed was playing in the command center. Fury stood in front of the screen with his arms behind his back watching someone running on a treadmill. Bruce walked forward to get a closer look when one of the agents made a comment.

"She's been running for nearly an hour!" the agent said staring at another screen. Bruce raised an eyebrow in question as he turned to the screen. His eyes widened when he saw who the person was.

"What floor is the gym on?" Bruce asked Fury. Fury glanced to his left at the doctor before responding.

"It's two floors below your lab." Fury said turning back to the live feed.

Bruce turned around and made his way over to the elevator. Once inside he hit the button for the gym when a hand halted the doors. Tony pushed the door open and stepped inside standing next to Bruce. They stood in silence as the elevator doors opened again and they walked toward the gym doors. Each door was pushed opened as the men walked in and found Natasha staring up at Katy.

"She certainly has stamina." Natasha said and shook her head and walked over to the targets.

Bruce and Tony, they made their way up the stairs and stood off to the side. Bruce's eyes trailed up Katy's toned legs and all the up to her toned stomach. The sweat glistened on Katy's skin as she slowed the treadmill down to a light jog. She glanced over and froze when she caught sight of a grinning Tony and a blushing Bruce. She turned the treadmill off and grabbed the towel hanging on the side.

"Morning, uh how long have you two been standing there?" she asked wiping the towel over her face.

"Long enough for Brucey here to see more of you." Tony said grinning. Katy looked over at Bruce who was looking away with a blush on his face. Bruce looked over and caught Katy's eye just as she blushed and looked away. Tony snickered at the two when Katy threw her towel at him.

"I absolutely hate you Tony." She grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you love me." He grinned. Katy sent him a glare before turning around and heading for the locker room.

"Oh and genius, billionaire, playboys are definitely not my type. Sorry to burst your bubble Anthony." She called over her shoulder.

"Ah so this guys out of the question too? Since he is a genius." Tony countered.

Katy turned around and pointed her finger at Tony. "Bruce isn't an arrogant smartass unlike somebody I know. Now if you will excuse me I have to shower."

Tony and Bruce watched Katy disappear into the locker room when Tony clapped Bruce on the back. Bruce stumbled forward a little and turned to look at Tony.

"She's not getting any younger." Tony said walking down the stairs. Bruce ran a hand through his curly brown hair and leaned against the wall.

~Q~

Katy emerged from the locker showered and refreshed when she saw Bruce leaning against the wall. She smiled and made her way over to him.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." She said startling the poor guy. Katy tried to stifle her chuckle, but failed as Bruce gave her a playful glare.

"Sorry I really didn't mean to startle you. I keep forgetting I'm not dealing with CIA agents here." She said smiling. Bruce smiled and walked down the stairs leaving a confused Katy. Katy was glued to her spot as she watched Bruce exit the gym. She shook her head before walking down the stairs and heading to the lab; however she wasn't expecting to her arguing.

Katy stepped into the room just as Bruce began talking. She stood off to the side, trying to hide in the corner.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce said crossing his arms.

"Because of him." Fury said pointing at Thor. Katy furrowed her brow and leaned against the wall.

"Me?"

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned." Fury explained.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor countered.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Fury said turning to face Thor. Katy pushed away from the wall when Fury saw her. She walked over and stood next to Bruce who looked down at her. Steve's voice made her jump as the argument continued.

"Like you controlled the cube?"

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said looking at Fury. Katy looked between Fury and the other's unsure how this all started until she saw the strange weapon on the table.

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down." Tony spoke up. Katy crossed her arms and stared at the weapon.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury turned to Tony.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep..." Steve began to say only to be cut off by Tony.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" he asked furrowing his brows. Katy closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths; this argument was getting them nowhere.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve countered.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said looking around.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury replied sending a glare at Thor.

Katy tried to drown out the yelling amongst the so called team when something in her snapped. Her eyes flew open and were glowing white as wind whipped through the room.

"Will you all just shut up?" she shouted. "We're supposed to be a god damn team, yet here we all are fighting. This is why I worked alone." She finished turning toward Fury. Her eyes returned to their normal color as the wind disappeared. Thor looked over at her and spoke up.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." He said staring at Katy. She stared back with narrowed eyes.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time-bomb." Bruce said, taking a step back. Katy looked over at Fury who was staring at something behind her. She cocked her head and held a confused expression.

"You need to step away." Fury said staring at Bruce.

"Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Tony said walking next to Katy. She looked over at him even more confused.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve said stepping in front of Tony.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve said standing nose to nose with Tony.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied. Katy shook her head and raised her arms taking a step back.

"This is getting ridiculous. You're the so called director why don't you do something." She said waving her hand at Fury. Fury ignored her as Steve and Tony kept arguing. Katy groaned and ignored Steve and Tony's argument when Thor's booming voice caught her attention.

"You people are so petty, and tiny." He said looking over at Katy. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, this is a tee..." Bruce mumbled. Katy glanced over at him with a smirk when she saw Fury tense.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Where? You're renting my room." Bruce replied.

"The cell was just..." Fury began.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce said backing up to the table with the scepter. Katy's eyes widened when Bruce finished speaking. Who the hell was the other guy? She was confused about everything since no one thought to tell her anything.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." "Bruce." Steve and Katy said at the same time looking at the scepter in his hand. Bruce looked down and his eyes widened. A beeping from one of the monitors startled Katy making her jump. She looked at the monitor when she heard a noise from outside.

"Oh god…" she said just as an explosion ripped through the lab.

~Q~

"Beckett! Beckett wake up! Katy!" someone shouted next to Katy. She groaned and to stand up only to feel something heavy on top of her.

"Katy are you alright?" Natasha asked seeing the woman move. Katy rolled her head to the side and saw Natasha with her foot trapped under a piece of rubble.

"I'm fine…I think. What about…." Katy began to saw only to be cut off by the sound of ripping. She looked to her other side and froze when she saw Bruce's skin turn green. She struggled to free herself from the pipe holding her down, but it refused to budge. With one final push the pipe moved and clanged to the floor.

"I'll lure him away while you get free." Katy said glancing over at Natasha.

"Katy no!" Natasha shouted as Katy took off down the corridor. The hulk roared and ran after her. Katy took the stairs two at a time just as they were ripped out from under her.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said pulling herself up. She looked down at the green creature below her when he punched the floor below her. Katy yelped and scurried further down the corridor as the Hulk kept punching the floor out from under her.

She jumped down and ran into the hangar as the Hulk was right behind her. Katy ran into a dead end and spun around, pressing her back into the wall. Hulk leaned down and stared at her as he blew a breath of air in her face. There was no sign of fear in her eyes as the Hulk continued to stare at her. She started to reach up a hand to Hulks face when he was thrown to the side by Thor's hammer.

"Bruce!" she exclaimed. Katy pushed away from the wall and watched as Thor and what she assumed was Bruce fight. She helped evacuate any stragglers away from the two just as Thor's hammer flew by her.

"Hey watch where you throw that thing!" she shouted pushing the last man out the door. She ran back toward Thor and stood in front of him as the green creature turned toward them.

"Lady Katy you must get out of here." Thor said keeping an eye on Hulk. Katy ignored him and cautiously approached Hulk. She tentatively raised her right hand as the Hulk leaned down. She stared into his green eyes as she stepped closer until her hand touched his cheek.

"Bruce?" she said quietly. A breath of air hit her face sending her hair flying behind her. The sound of gunfire and glass break made Katy crouch down and cover head. The Hulk shielded her body as the SHIELD pilot fired again. A roar resounded in Katy's ears as the ground shook beneath her. She looked up and saw the Hulk running toward the fighter pilot and jumps out the broken window.

"Wait no!" she shouted getting up and running after him. An arm wrapped around her waist stopping her. Thor held the young woman back as she fought against him.

"Let me go! I have to go after him!" she shouted pushing against Thor's grip.

"You cannot fly." Thor said close to her ear. Katy struggled harder and broke out of his grip. She took off toward the window and jumped out free falling after the green blur. Katy placed her hands at her side picking up speed. One of the things she like about being able to control wind was using it to fly.

~Q~

Katy was slowly gaining on the Hulk as well as the ground. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop both of them and she only hoped Bruce wouldn't die. Her eyes turned white as she held her hands out to her sides and twisted her body around. Katy concentrated on the air current swishing passed her as her body began to slow down. A crash down below alerted her that the Hulk hit the ground and she looked down.

An abandoned building sat below and was now missing a portion of its roof. She lowered herself to the ground and landed with a roll. She stood up and rushed inside of the building just as the Hulk changed back into Bruce. Katy ran over and slid to his side checking to make sure he was okay.

"Bruce? Bruce can you hear me?" she asked shaking his shoulder gently. A groan came from Bruce's throat as he stirred awake. Brown eyes met concerned hazel ones as Bruce lay on his back.

"Oh thank god!" she said throwing herself on him in a hug. Bruce froze as Katy hugged him. She pulled away and he cleared his throat.

"Katy…what are you doing here? What happened?" he asked sitting up. The sound of footsteps halted Katy's answer as an old security guard made his way over to him.

"You fell out of the sky." The security guard said.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asked looking over Katy. She shook her head letting him know she was alright.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though."

"Lucky." Bruce said. Katy chuckled behind her hand and looked at the security guard.

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell."

"You saw?"

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here...I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella." the security guard said tossing Bruce a pair of trousers. Katy froze and looked down before blushing and turning around. How could she not notice Bruce was naked?

"Thank you." Bruce said as he pulled on the trousers and watching Katy. The security guards next question threw him off.

"Are you an alien?"

"What?"

"From outer space, an alien?"

"No." Bruce replied looking at the ground.

"Well, then son, you've got a condition." The security guard said turning and walking away. Katy doubled over laughing as the guard walked away and turned around to face Bruce.

"Sorry it's not funny..."she tried to say with a straight face only to start laughing again. Bruce stood up and turned his back to her. Katy stopped laughing and frowned.

"Bruce is something wrong?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have followed me. I could have hurt you…or worse…killed you." He said quietly. Katy sighed and walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not afraid of you." She stated. Bruce turned around to see if she was lying, but one look at her face proved to him she was telling the truth.

"Why? What makes you so different from the others?" he said through clenched teeth and turning his back.

"I'm an ex-CIA agent. I've seen my fair share of things that I should be afraid of, but I'm not. Besides how many people do you know can generate air in the palm of their hands?" Katy smirked opening her palm and creating a small tornado in her hand. She clenched her hand and rested her head on his back. She could feel Bruce tense at the touch and couldn't help feel he didn't want her near. Katy slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Bruce listen to me, I don't care about your…uh…the other guy. I actually like him and I think he might like me too. But we have to regroup with the others quick, I have a bad feeling." She said into his back.

Bruce turned around and wrapped his arms around Katy's waist pulling her closer. He rested his cheek on her head not wanting to let go, but she was right. They were needed in Manhattan and they had to go now. Katy pulled away and kissed Bruce's cheek before pulling him out of the abandoned building when she saw an old motorbike. She glanced up at him and grinned.

"You're driving." She said running over to the bike. Bruce swung his leg over the bike as Katy hopped on behind him. He started the bike and headed off down the road heading for Manhattan.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! I won't be able to update until later tomorrow night.


	4. Taking Back Manhattan

I wish to thank everyone who is following and adding this story to their alerts! I'm glad people are actually reading this! It makes me so happy! I also wish to thank 88dragon06, electrogirl88 and Dhalmi93 for reviewing! Oh and just so everybody knows I fixed Katy's profile in chapter one so she will be able to control fire also. I realized air wouldn't be very damaging against the Chitauri. Ha-ha Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Katy.

* * *

Manhattan was in shambles when Bruce and Katy pulled up. Chitauri clung to multiple buildings and along the streets. Katy pointed off into the distance where Captain America, Barton, Natasha and Thor stood. Bruce approached the group and slowed the bike to a stop as Katy jumped off. They walked over to the group who looked behind them.

"I definitely wasn't expecting this…" Katy mumbled looking around. Bruce cracked a small smile and stood in front of the group.

"So, this all seems horrible." He said.

"I've seen worse." Natasha replied.

"Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse." Katy smiled and looked back up at the buildings. The Chitauri were interesting creatures she'll give them that, but she still didn't like them.

"Stark we got him, Banner, just like you said." Steve said looking at Bruce. Katy turned back around when a roar ripped through the air. Her eyes widened as the Leviathan chased after Iron Man who was leading him to them.

"Doctor Banner now might be a good time for you to get angry." Steve said to Bruce. Katy glanced over at Bruce who walked by her. She took a few steps back as Bruce kept walking forward before stopping and turning toward the Captain.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry." Bruce said before transforming into the Hulk. Katy was still amazed that Bruce could transform into something so big and she was glad her was on their side. As the Leviathan approached, Hulk smashed the creatures head into the ground as he was pushed back. Iron Man came around and shot the creature's middle sending bits and pieces flying. Katy pressed herself into Hulk's leg as pieces of the Leviathan fell to the ground.

The Chitauri gave angry cries to the fallen Leviathan, which were then halted as the Hulk roared. The group formed a circle as they stood at the ready. Katy stood between Iron Man and Hulk letting her right hand engulf in flames while the left remained empty. Katy looked up at the portal just as more Leviathans emerged from the portal.

"This is not good…" she said gaining everyone's attention. They all turned toward the portal and the new Leviathans.

"Call it, Captain." Tony said looking around.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve ordered. Tony grabbed Barton and flew off dropping him on the roof.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up." Steve turned toward Natasha, "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk, smash." Steve said before turning toward Katy.

"Don't worry about me, Captain. I know where I'm going." Katy said lifting herself into the air as the Hulk jumped up onto a building and taking out a couple Chitauri. Katy flew off toward Stark Tower where the source of the portal sat. She landed on the roof and entered the glass enclosed room. Inside stood a man with slicked back black hair and wearing a gold and green outfit. The unknown man turned around and faced Katy with his hands behind his back.

"You must be the one who can control the air. It's nice to finally meet you at last." He smiled wickedly.

"I can't say the same to you, Loki." She said raising her arms up. The wind whipped through the room forcing Loki to slide back along the floor. He sent a beam from the scepter at Katy who flipped sideways over it.

"Quite the acrobat but that won't help you." Loki said launching another attack at Katy. She dodged each attack when she threw a fire ball in Loki's direction. Needless to say he was not expecting the attack as the clothing on his right shoulder was singed. Katy smirked and kept her hand raised as Loki turned toward her with a snarl.

"You little wench. You will pay for that." He said before he was blown through the window and off the tower. Katy walked through the broken glass and peered over the edge to see Loki hitch a ride with one of the Chitauri.

"That man really annoys me." She said to herself. Katy's eyes widened when she saw the Hulk throw Loki into the Tower. She rolled off to the side and watched the Hulk walk in after him. He hit his fists against the floor and charged toward Loki.

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature and I will not be bullied by…" Loki said just as the Hulk grabbed his leg and flung him into the ground like a ragdoll.

"Puny God." Hulk said walking away. He stopped in front of Katy and leaned forward putting his face in hers. Katy stared into his eyes and she could see Bruce in them. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Thank you." She said pulling her hand away. The Hulk breathed in her face and gave her a big smile before heading back to the fight.

"Katy stay safe." He said jumping from buildings to buildings. Katy ran out to Natasha after she hit Selvig. The doctor came to shortly after as Natasha knelt down next to him.

"Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself." Selvig said.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's scepter." Natasha said coming to the realization. Katy walked over to the edge and peered down. The scepter sat on the bottom level forgotten. Katy jumped over the edged and landed softly on her feet. She grabbed the scepter and flew back to the top handing it to Natasha.

"We have to close the damn thing before anything else comes through!" Katy said. She heard a faint whistling sound off in the distance and turned around to find the source. Her white eyes searched the sky for the noise when it grew louder. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Son of a bitch, they didn't!" she said.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha said.

"Do it!"

"No, wait! I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony's voice said over the ear piece. Katy cursed and flew into the air after Tony.

"Katy is there any way for you to stop it?" Steve asked.

"There's no time. By the time I could redirect it, it will be too late. Tony I sure hope you know what you are doing." Katy said as Tony grabbed the missile. She followed him to the portal and waited. The explosion blinded Katy for a moment, but there was no sign of Tony.

"Close it." Steve said. Katy yelled into the air when the portal closed as she stared into the sky. She caught sight of a red and gold blur as it sped toward the ground.

"Tony!" "He's not slowing down!" Thor and Katy said at the same time. Katy flew toward Tony and grabbed him trying to slow them down, but nothing was happening. She clenched her teeth and tried to pull up as the ground got closer; however the two were snatched out of the sky.

Hulk set Tony on the ground while Katy was held against his chest. Katy had her face pressed into his chest waiting for the impact that never came. She looked up and stared into the Hulks eyes which held a small amount of concern.

"I'm fine just put me down, please." She said with a shaky voice. He complied and placed Katy on her feet next to Tony. Thor had removed the face plate of Tony's suit as they stared at his face, unmoving. Katy sunk to her knees and hung her head allowing her eyes to return back to hazel. A roar overhead made her jump as Tony woke up looking around frantically.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?"

Katy's shoulders shook in silent laughter at Tony. "We won Tony." She said finally looking up.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"That sounds like a good plan to me, but we have one more thing to deal with." Katy said looking up at Stark Tower.

"She's right, we're not finished yet." Thor said following Katy's gaze.

"And then shawarma after." Tony said. Katy stood up and brushed pants off when she was gently picked up. She held onto the green thumb of the Hulk as he jumped into the air and landed on a building. He jumped from building to building until he landed on the roof of Stark Tower where the others stood waiting.

"Warn me next time you plan on doing that." Katy said giving the Hulk a playful glare. He placed her on the floor and grinned. Katy made her way over to the group who was currently detaining Loki. Tony walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your boyfriend is back." He said pointing a thumb over his back.

"He's not my boyfriend Tony." Katy said quietly so only Tony could hear. Tony turned her to face him and he had a sincere expression.

"I am only going to say this once Katy, if you like him then him. Unless of course you want me to do it for you." Tony said a smug smile returning to his face. Katy would have punched his shoulder if he wasn't still in his suit so she settled with glaring. A was cleared next to the two causing them to look over. Bruce held the top of his pants up with one hand while his other ran through his curly hair.

"I…uh hope I wasn't interrupting." Bruce said looking at the ground.

"I'll leave you two alone. Remember what I said Katy." Tony said walking away. Katy sighed and turned toward Bruce.

"You know I really think the other guy does like me." Katy said smiling. Bruce looked up at her and smiled back.

"I think so too." He replied.

"He isn't getting any younger Katy!" Tony called from across the room. Katy hung her head trying to hide the blush that appeared. Bruce glanced from Tony who was grinning, to Katy who had her head down. He gently grabbed Katy's chin and lifted her head up.

"What is he talking about?" Bruce asked quietly. Katy avoided his eyes as she looked over his shoulder. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Katy closed her eyes and let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"I- I know we've only known each other for a few days, but…" she paused glancing over at Tony who was staring at them over a cup. She sighed and continued, "But I can't help the feelings I have when I'm around you. I will completely understand if you want nothing to do with me now that Loki's been stopped. And I won't hold that against you…" she rambled on when she was pulled against Bruce's chest. Bruce's arms wrapped around Katy's waist and pulled her close. He felt Katy's body tense at first, but then she slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why would I not want anything to do with you? You're the first person to not tip toe around me and for that I am glad. So thank you." He said in her ear. A shiver ran down her back when she felt his warm breath against her ear.

"You'll be seeing more of the doctor here anyways." Tony said walking over to them. Katy pulled away and gave Tony a confused look.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking at Bruce.

"I've asked the Doctor here to stay and work for me. Plus seeing as how you are no longer with the CIA, you'll need a place to stay. I've already had most of your things moved here." Tony said walking away. Katy was flabbergasted as she stared at Tony's retreating back.

"I don't get a say in all of this?" She shouted after him.

"Absolutely none. Deal with it kiddo!" Tony shouted back. Katy groaned and lolled her head to the side. This was going to be very interesting.

~Q~

Pepper pulled the black, red and blue haired woman into a bone crushing hug. Katy tried to escape Pepper's grasp, but to no avail.

"What happened to your hair?" Pepper asked pulling away and grabbing a red and blue streak.

"It has to do with my powers. I don't know why, but whenever I use them for too long certain strands of hair become either blue or red. I honestly miss my old hair color." Katy said tugging a strand of hair.

Pepper smiled and pulled the younger woman away from the construction blueprints Tony was working on. They both entered the elevator and took it two floors down. Pepper still had a hold of Katy's wrist as she pulled her into a rather large bedroom. Katy didn't have time to look around as Pepper pulled her into the bathroom. Pepper sat Katy on the porcelain tub as she opened a closet filled with various supplies. Katy took the time to look around the rest of the bathroom; a large walk in shower surrounded by glass that was big enough for four people sat on the right side. The tub she sat on was a Jacuzzi tub and she only hoped the room Tony was having made for her had one. Katy looked up as Pepper returned with a box of blackish blue hair dye.

"I kept them just in case you ever came back." Pepper said putting them on the counter. Katy smiled and stood up.

"You really didn't have to do that Pepper. I could have always bought more!" Katy told her.

"Come on let's wash that hair of yours and try to get it back to the color it was."

Katy stood in front of the sink as Pepper opened the box of hair dye and mixed everything together. Pepper applied the hair due and made sure to cover every inch of Katy's head before throwing away the bottle and box.

"We'll just wait in here and then I'll help you wash it out. So tell me about you and the doctor." Pepper said sitting on the tub. Katy rolled her eyes with a smile and sat down next to her.

"What's to tell? I told him I liked him and I didn't really get an answer…so I don't know what he was thinking." Katy explained.

"Well if I were you I'd go down to that lab of his and talk to him or at least spend some time with him. Now that he knows you like him, maybe he needs some time to think." Pepper said noticing the sad look in Katy's eyes.

"You're probably right. I'll go down there later." Katy sighed.

"Come on lets wash that dye out." Pepper smiled pulling Katy toward the sink.

~Q~

Katy stood in front of the mirror in her temporary bathroom running a hand through her hair. She really did miss the blackish blue color of her hair and she was glad Pepper kept the hair dye. Katy washed her face and brushed her teeth before shutting off the light and climbing into bed. The powder blue satin sheets were cold as she climbed under the covers. She planned on taking a nap before going down to Bruce's lab.

A resounding knock startled Katy from her nap. She groggily raised her head and looked at the clock for the time. 10:30 pm. She groaned realizing she slept later than she wanted to when she heard another knock.

"Coming, coming." She said stumbling out of bed. Katy pulled the door open and leaned against it. Bruce stood in the hallway wringing his hands together realizing he had woken her up.

"I'm sorry. I can come back tomorrow." He said turning to walk away.

"No, no it's fine. Is everything alright?" Katy asked covering a yawn with her hand. Bruce turned back around and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah everything's fine. I…I realized I never gave you an answer before…you know…you're feelings." He began, "Why me? I'm not exactly….young." he finished rubbing the back of his neck.

Katy moved to lean against the doorframe before replying. "Age is just a number Bruce and honestly I like older men. My last boyfriend was immature and a total asshole, then again that's how many of the twenty one year olds were back home. I prefer the older, mature type of guy." She said watching him closely.

"And before you say it, I do not mind the other guy. It's nice knowing I have two people watching over me, especially someone like the Hulk." She smiled. Bruce returned the smile with one of his own and relaxed. Katy stifled another yawn and shook her head.

"Go get some sleep. I know you hardly slept back on the helicarrier." Bruce grinned. Katy nodded and turned around. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see Bruce hadn't moved. She walked back over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before smiling and walking into her room.

"Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight Katy."

Bruce watched Katy close the door before taking the short walk down the hallway to his own room. He walked inside and closed the door as he leaned his back against it. A smile worked its way onto his face as he replayed Katy's words in his head.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he whispered to himself. He had to admit that he never thought Katy would like someone like him. After their first meeting he felt something toward her. The other guy made it well-known that he liked Katy too and wouldn't let anyone steal her away from them. With Katy's reassuring words in his head, Bruce changed into a pair of sweatpants and a gray shirt before climbing into bed.

* * *

~Q~

Well I hope you all enjoyed! I shall update tomorrow! G'Night!


	5. It's about time!

Thank you to 88dragon06 and electrogirl88 for reviewing! Also a thank you to everyone who is adding this to their favorites and alerts list!

Disclaimer: I only own Katy. (sad face)

**Updated 7/22/12: Thanks to an amazing friend StilusDea, she pointed out some in consistencies in the story. So I went ahead and fixed them! Such as Katy's claustrophobia and her seeming to like the Hulk instead of Bruce.**

~Q~

* * *

The following morning Katy was up at the crack of dawn. She exited her room and walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. It was Tony's idea to let her and Bruce share the same floor, but she wasn't expecting a full kitchen and living room. The kitchen had marble counter tops, and island, a stainless steel refrigerator, stove and dishwasher along with a medium sized dining table and chairs. Katy walked over to the fridge pulling it open and looking inside. She grabbed the carton of eggs, milk, shredded cheese, ham and spinach. She closed the door with her foot while balancing everything in her hands. Katy deposited the items on the counter and rummaged around for a pan, whisk, knife and bowl.

The sound of dishes clanging together woke Bruce from a deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up from the bed. Bruce made his way down the hall toward the kitchen when he stopped at the sight before him. Katy stood at the stove a spatula in hand as she folded half of the omelet. Bruce silently watched her as she concentrated on her omelet. His eyes roamed over her attire, gray lounge pants and white tank top. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a few pieces hanging in her face. Bruce quickly averted his eyes up to Katy's face when she turned her head toward him.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't wake you." She said.

"Morning, and no the sound of dishes woke me up." He replied with amusement. Katy scrunched her eyes together at his comment.

"Uh…yeah sorry about that; I forgot how loud it can be in here."

They stood in silence as Katy finished cooking her omelet and slid it onto a plate. "Would you like one? It beats, well, nothing." She said with a smile as she held out the plate. Bruce smiled and grabbed the plate.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Katy nodded and cracked two more eggs into a bowl before adding salt and pepper and a little milk. She grabbed the whisk and stirred the eggs and then poured them into the pan. Bruce sat himself at the island and began to eat. He glanced over at Katy as she slid the second omelet onto the plate. She turned off the stove and walked over to the opposite side of the island. The room once again slipped into silence except for the clinking of forks against the plates. Katy grabbed Bruce's empty plate along with hers and put them in the dishwasher.

"Now that's what I want to see; just none of that mushy stuff." Tony said walking into the room.

"Leave the two alone Tony." Pepper said as she too walked into the room. Katy mouthed a thank you to Pepper as she began to clean up her mess.

"It's about time!" Tony said to Katy. She paused in the middle of washing the pan and turned to look at Tony.

"Say what?"

"I heard your amazing speech last night. Well done." He grinned.

"Jarvis I thought we had a deal!" Katy groaned looking up at the ceiling. Tony snickered and took a seat at the table.

"I am sorry Miss, but I am afraid Mister Stark wanted me to record it for him." Jarvis answered. Katy turned back to the pan and quickly finished cleaning it and the rest of the dishes. Pepper smacked Tony on the arm as she sat down next to him.

"Katy it really wasn't that bad." Pepper said, but regretted it as Katy dropped the bowl. The bowl made a loud thud causing everyone in the room to cringe.

"Excuse me while I go put my head in the toilet." Katy said running off to her room. Pepper sighed and shook her head.

~Q~

Katy had spent the majority of the morning in her room. When she had returned to her room after breakfast she took a long cold shower. Her mind kept replaying her words from last night and she couldn't help but think she sounded silly. Katy did know one thing and that was she definitely liked Bruce. At first she thought him as just a friend, but after watching him beat Loki to a pulp and told her she was safe her feelings grew. Sure it was the Hulk who had beaten Loki and said she was safe, but she knew it was actually Bruce telling her. After all, the look in his eyes was sincere and not anger.

Katy sat in the middle of her room meditating when she threw her hands up in the air.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore!" she exclaimed standing up. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a tan and white spaghetti strap tank top. She quickly pulled them on after discarding her cotton shorts and slipped her feet into a pair of light tan flip flops. Katy saw the sliced black leather trax cuff bracelet on her dresser and pulled it on. She left her room and stalked to the elevator with only one thing on her mind, Bruce. As she waited for the elevator to arrive, she silently thanked Tony that it was bigger than your average elevator and that no one else would be using it.

"Okay Katy just breath, you can do this." She said to herself as the elevator doors opened. Bruce's lab sat in front of her letting Katy see inside the spacious room. Bruce sat at a desk with multiple papers and books spread over the top. Katy took a deep breath and slowly exhaled before approaching the lab. The door slid open as Katy walked up to it and entered. Bruce's glasses sat on the bridge of his nose as he scanned over a piece of paper.

"Um I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to come down and look around." Katy mentally slapped herself in the face. That wasn't what she had meant to say. Bruce looked at her over the top of his glasses before leaning back in his chair.

"Sorry I didn't think Tony would have you working already. I can come back later if you want." She quickly added.

"It's alright. I'm just looking over some older files." He said removing his glasses. Katy gave a small smile and walked to the seat in front of his desk. She sat down and crossed her right leg over her left. Bruce noticed how Katy's jeans accentuated her hips causing his heart rate to rise a little. He drew his eyes away and looked at Katy's face to see if she caught him looking. She had one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. Yep, he had been caught, good job Banner!

"Listen I was wondering if you'd like to…"Katy began to say when Tony's voice came overhead.

"How are the two little lovebirds doing? Oh and Katy did you ask him about dinner yet?" Tony asked.

"I was just about to when your annoying voice interrupted me." Katy replied glaring at the camera in the corner of the room.

"So the Kat does have claws. I'll let you get back to it then." Tony said. Katy could picture the smug look on Tony's face and ignored his comment. She turned back to Bruce to find him with an eyebrow raised.

"As you already know, I was going to ask you to dinner. It's been awhile since my last visit to New York and I wanted to have a night on the town. Oh don't give me that look, I don't mean to go to any clubs or bars. So what do you say?" Katy explained looking at Bruce expectantly. Bruce ran a shaky hand through his hair, mulling over Katy's offer.

"I'd be happy to join you." He said after a couple minutes. Katy's eyes brightened as she gave him a big smile.

"Great, be ready to leave at seven. Oh and wear something casual." Katy told him. She stood up and exited the lab, but she looked back over at Bruce and gave him one last smile.

~Q~

It was 6:55 and Bruce stood in the living room waiting. At exactly 7:00 Katy entered the living room wearing the same thing from earlier, except for her shoes and the cardigan. She had switched out her shoes for a pair of black booties and added a matching cardigan. Her heels clicked across the hardwood floor as she walked up to Bruce.

"I hope you like Italian food." Katy said walking with Bruce to the elevator. They stood close together as the elevator descended. Katy led the way to the restaurant which was only a couple blocks away from Stark Tower. The walk was a comfortable silence with the occasional conversation. The two arrived at the restaurant and were quickly seated thanks to Pepper for making them reservations. They both ordered and were waiting when Katy spoke up.

"So tell me a little about yourself. Where are you from?" Katy asked.

"Dayton, Ohio. What about you?" Bruce responded.

"Boston, Massachusetts. What about college?"

"Caltech."

"Really? That's awesome; my brother went there until he joined the military. As for me I attended Georgetown."

Bruce caught the faraway look in Katy's eyes when she mentioned her brother. He never heard her talk about her family before, but he didn't find it strange. He did however want to know why, but only if she wanted to tell him. Before Bruce could ask about her family and brother their food arrived. They set to eating and exchanging more information about one another.

~Q~

Bruce and Katy walked side by side along the sidewalk. They had left the rest twenty minutes ago and were casually strolling around the city. Every now and then they would bump into each other and apologize with a smile. Katy liked the contact, but she didn't act on it, especially when their hands touched.

"What happened to your brother?" Bruce asked suddenly. Katy looked over at him and found him looking back.

"He was killed in the war trying to rescue trapped civilians. The bomb went off before he could get out." She said looking forward.

"I'm sorry." Bruce said quietly regretting he even asked. Katy gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. I'm glad he was able to save all those children even if it cost him his life. He died doing what he loved; saving people." She went on to say with unshed tears lingering in her eyes. Bruce was silent as he admired the woman next him. Why couldn't she have been the one he met all those years ago instead of Betty? Katy made him calm and relaxed, and she didn't worry about the other guy. She accepted him and for that Bruce was happy. The sound of cat calls and whistling brought Bruce from his thoughts. They had passed a couple of men leaning against an alleyway who were staring at Katy.

Bruce felt Katy tense next to him and inch a little closer as he saw the distressed look on her face. He reacted by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side. She relaxed by his side as they quickly rounded the corner to Stark Tower.

"Thank you. Guys like that make me sick." Katy said leaning her head against Bruce. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You're welcome. Next time we'll go a different way." He said with a chuckle. Katy chuckled also as they entered Stark Tower. Bruce had yet to remove his arm from around Katy's waist and she wasn't complaining.

"Bruce I…Do you think this could work out between us? A relationship I mean?" Katy asked closing her eyes. When Bruce removed his arm from her waist, Katy felt her stomach drop. '_Way to ruin the moment, Katy you are a genius.'_ She said to herself.

"Katy I like you…a lot and I..." Bruce paused trying to gather his thoughts. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Katy's eyes snapped open. She was not expecting to hear that from him. She looked up at Bruce and saw the blush on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck waiting for her to answer. Katy shook her head to clear her mind. Bruce took that as her answer and frowned.

"That wasn't my answer Bruce." Katy told him with a smile. "Yes. Yes I will be your girlfriend."

Bruce smiled and pulled Katy into a hug. Katy wrapped her arms around his back and placed her head on his chest. The elevator doors opened to reveal none other than Tony Stark. Tony had a smug smirk on his face as he looked at the two.

"It's about damn time. I was getting ready to kick your asses into gear!" he exclaimed waving his arms around. Katy rolled her eyes and grabbed Bruce's hand pulling him from the elevator and down the hallway passed Tony.

* * *

~Q~

Sorry it's rather short tonight but I wanted to get these two together. I'll be throwing in a twist in a few more chapters so stay tuned!


	6. Great, just Great

So I've had this chapter done since last night, but I kept rewriting it. I do like this one better than the other one's I had typed and I hope you all like it too. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorites and added this story to their alerts! Enjoy!

Oh and I am terrible at writing Thor and if anyone knows Russian and/or Portuguese, please let me know if any of the phrases I used are incorrect. I didn't use Google translate but a different site.

Disclaimer: Still don't own The Avengers….just Katy.

~Q~

* * *

**Langley, Virginia.  
CIA headquarters.  
17:00 hours**

A man sat in a black leather chair with his back to the door and looking out the window. One of the doors to his office opens as a young man with short brown hair and dressed in a suit walks in.

"Sir, a facial recognition has come back on one of our own, one that we thought dead." The young man said standing in front of the desk. The man in the chair swivels the chair around as three other men walk in, each dressed in black suits.

"Who was it?" the director asks. The young man sets a manila folder on the desk and pushes it across the top. The director eyes the young man as he grabs the folder and opens it.

"It's Agent Katy Beckett. She was last seen in New York City and hanging around that man." The young man explains. The director's eyes narrow at the information, including a recent picture of the Katy.

"Agent Beckett has been dead for nearly two years. Are you positive this is her?" the director asks crossing his hands.

"One-hundred percent sir, I cross referenced everything we had on her. She is still alive."

The director slammed the folder closed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The room was deathly silent as the agents waited for their orders. The director exhaled deeply and turned his piercing blue eyes at his top agents.

"I want you to locate her current address, cell phone number, credit cards, etc. I'll handle the rest."

"Director, I have already taken the liberty of finding everything. All the information is in the folder." One of the men in the back spoke up. The director opened the folder again and flipped through the pages until a sadistic smile appeared.

"I'll be seeing you soon Katy Beckett." The directors eyes lingered on her current address; Stark Tower.

~Q~

Katy sat on the floor of her room as she rummaged through one of the many boxes. When she saw the boxes she smiled and walked right over to them. Tony went out of his way to make sure all of her items form her old apartment were delivered. He had even made sure to have her futon sent over, but she didn't know where it was. There was a soft knock at her door before it was pushed open and Bruce entered. Katy looked over at Bruce as he sat down next to her and pulled a book from the box.

"You know Russian?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Da. Вы говорите на русском языке?" she asked with a smile.

"What?"

"Do you speak Russian?" Katy translated with a laugh. Bruce shook his head no as he placed the book on the ground and grabbed another. He let out a chuckle and showed the book to Katy. She smiled as she read the title.

"Eu tinha de aprender muitas línguas." She said in Portuguese.

"Uh…I have no idea what you said." Bruce laughed. Katy laughed along with him as she snatched the book from his hand.

"I said I was required to learn many languages." She translated.

"Oh…that's not what I heard." He smiled at her. Katy nudged his shoulder with her own as she pulled over another box. The box wasn't labeled and as soon as she opened it she closed the flaps. Bruce noticed the bright red blush on her cheeks when she looked into the box. He reached forward to open it, but Katy covered it with her body.

"I'm going to kill Tony." She said pushing the box away. Bruce however was quicker and he pulled the box from her. Katy shouted and tried to grab the box back before he opened it. She leaned over Bruce's lap reaching her hands out as Bruce pushed her back with his elbow. Bruce lifted the top of the box and looked inside as Katy crossed her arms and huffed. Bruce pulled out one of the skimpy pieces of lingerie and looked over at Katy.

"Those are not mine." She mumbled glaring at it.

"Of course they are yours. I ordered them so you could show them off to Mr. Green here." Tony said standing in the doorway. Katy grabbed one of the books next to her and chucked it at Tony. The book hit the door with a thud as Tony ducked out of the room.

"Threatened! I feel threatened!" Tony exclaimed through the door. He opened the door again and peeked his head around the corner. "By the way, your new rooms are finished. The 91st floor is your new living quarters."

"Then why did you have the boxes placed in here?" Katy asked eyeing Tony suspiciously. Tony merely grinned and closed the door. Bruce had placed the piece of lingerie back in the box and closed it before standing up. He held a hand out for Katy and lifted her up.

"I'll help bring up the boxes." Bruce said stacking two and picking them up.

"Thank you." Katy smiled placing the books back in the box and picking it up.

~Q~

Bruce and Katy stood side by side as they gazed around the room. The 91st floor consisted of a giant living room with a leather couch and an arm chair. A flat screen television hung on the wall surrounded by a sound system. The kitchen could be seen from the living room only being separated by a wall that doubled as a small bar. Katy made her way into the kitchen and looked around at the appliances. The one that caught her eye was the Keurig coffee maker and the turn table already filled with different little cups. An island sat in the middle of kitchen, the marble counter tops glistening in the light. Katy ran her hand along the top of the island as she stood in front of the stainless steel refrigerator. The stove and dishwasher was the same stainless steel including the microwave that hung above the stove.

"I could really get used to this." Katy said pulling the fridge open. The inside was empty and she rolled her eyes. Only Tony would leave the fridge empty since he knows how much she loved going to the store.

"It's definitely a lot nicer than my place in India." Bruce commented behind her. Katy closed the door and picked the box up from the island. Bruce followed her to a set of stairs that led to the upper level and across the catwalk. The doors they passed had gold plaques on them with different names. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Katy, Bruce and Thor were the names on each door. Katy raised an eyebrow and looked over at Bruce who had the same confused expression. Katy's room sat next to Steve's and across from Bruce's which made her smile.

"I think there's something Tony's not telling us." Katy commented as the stood in front of their doors.

"Well this is Tony we're talking about." Bruce answered with a smile. Katy nodded and pushed the door to her new room open. When she walked in side she froze and allowed her jaw to drop. The walls were painted white while the hardwood floor was black. The bed sat low to the ground and was covered with purple pillows and black sheets. Off to the side of the bed sat a large walk in closet where her clothes were already hanging. Katy's futon was pushed against a far wall in between two empty bookshelves.

"Wow…he has really outdone himself. It's just like my old apartment only bigger." Katy said still gazing around. Two bedside tables sat next to the bed, one with a lamp sitting on it and the other with a laptop, her iPod and a cell phone.

"You should see the bathroom." Bruce shouted out to her. Katy walked around a wall that separated her room from the bathroom. The bathroom doors were double doors, but what caught her attention was the large white corner fit shower and the whirlpool tub right across from it. The counter tops were white along with sink.

"I retract my previous statement. Tony went all out! I won't kill him this time." Katy said in awe. Bruce slid an arm around Katy's waist and pulled her into his side. Katy wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled up at him.

"It seems I have some competition." Bruce grinned down.

"Oh you have no idea. I believe the only way I will leave this room is if you carry me out." She responded with a grin. Katy stood on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Bruce's lips when they heard Tony's voice.

"If you two are finished there's some people waiting in the living room." Tony said over the intercom. Katy sighed and pulled away from Bruce.

"I have an idea on who those people might be." She said. Bruce nodded in reply and grabbed her hand. Katy intertwined her hand with Bruce's and smiled as they made their way down the catwalk. They peered over the railing and saw the rest of their team as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Thor stood at the counter looking at the foreign appliances as Clint stood next to him explaining what each one did. Steve sat at the island with Natasha as they watched Thor pick up the toaster and shake it.

"Uh Thor…It usually works better if you put bread in it." Clint said slowly.

"Where is the bread? I must try out this unusual contraption!" Thor boomed looking around the kitchen.

"We need to go shopping before you can use that. Tony neglected to buy all of us food." Katy spoke up. The four team members looked over at the door way where Katy and Bruce stood holding hands.

"Dr. Banner, Katy." Steve greeted.

"It's been what three weeks since we last saw each other? You two have become rather close." Natasha said with a wicked smile in Katy's direction. Katy gave Natasha a glare daring her to say another word. Natasha stifled a laugh in her hand as Katy continued to glare at her. A crash startled everybody and had them looking over at Thor. Clint slowly inched away as Thor dropped the toaster and was wielding his hammer getting ready to attack.

"I promise the toaster does not bite Thor. It just likes to burn everyone's toast every now and then." Katy said trying not to laugh.

"Lady Beckett! How has the Man of Iron been treating you?" Thor said lifting Katy up into the air. He spun her around a few times as she hit his back with her fists.

"Thor please put me down!" she exclaimed. She looked over at Bruce for help but his eyes were filled with amusement.

"Lady Beckett, are you alright?" Thor asked as Katy went limp over his shoulder. Her words were muffled as she spoke into his cape. Thor quickly set her down and held on to her as she swayed on her feet. Katy raised her index finger and pointed it at Thor.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." She slowly said as the room spun. She groaned and squatted as she placed her head in between her knees. The room slowly stopped spinning as a hand was placed on her back and rubbed soothing circles. Katy removed her head from her legs and looked up to find Bruce.

"Thanks. Oh and let me just say, no more spinning!" Katy said turning her gaze to Thor. Thor nodded and went back over to the toaster. Bruce helped her up and over to the last stool at the island. Steve gave her a concerned look to which she smiled and told him she was fine. He nodded and turned back to Thor who was now trying to figure out how Keurig machine worked. Katy followed Steve's gaze and jumped up and over the island. She snatched the machine from Thor's hands before he could damage it.

"No touchy." She said holding the machine possessively to her chest. Thor held his hands up in surrender and backed away slowly. Katy placed her precious machine back on the counter and turned around. Everyone was looking at her like she had grown two heads. She raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

"So who is up for a trip to the store?" Katy said changing the subject.

"Store? I am not familiar with this store." Thor said looking at her. Katy turned to everyone else only to find them looking anywhere but at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the support guys." She mumbled. "Come on big guy. We need to get you a pair of normal clothes if you're going to the store with me. We'll just raid Tony's closet, you should be able to fight into so of his stuff." Thor followed Katy out of the room and to the elevator.

"Do you think we should have gone with them?" Steve asked. Natasha, Clint and Bruce looked from one to the other and shook their heads.

"No." They said at the same time. The group dispersed to their own rooms when they heard Thor's booming voice and Katy yelling at him to just put the pants on. Bruce stopped mid-step and turned around on his heel and headed for the elevator. He took it up to the 92nd floor and walked in to find Katy hanging her head and Pepper silently laughing. Thor was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear noises coming from a back room. Katy picked her head up and looked at Bruce.

"You are coming with us to the store." Was all she said as Thor entered the room. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and a pair of gym shoes.

"Let's go and get this over with." Katy said walking to the elevator once again. This was going to one interesting shopping trip.

~Q~

Two hours passed as Katy, Bruce and Thor walked around the store collecting different foods. Thor was constantly asking questions about each item he saw. Katy pushed the cart and let Bruce answer the God's questions. She turned down the ice cream aisle when Bruce paused in his explanation of whether a tomato is a fruit or vegetable. He watched as Katy pulled open one of the doors and grabbed a personal pint of vanilla ice cream. She placed it in the full cart and started walking again when she saw someone standing at the end of the aisle. The man had been following them around the whole time they've been in the store. Katy originally thought it was just another customer when she realized he was always behind them.

"Bruce could you and Thor take the cart and go check out? Here's Tony's company card and I'll meet you at the car." She said handing Bruce the card and keys before walking away. The two watched her in confusion as she rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

When Katy walked around the corner the man was gone. She furrowed her brow and went to turn around when she jumped back. The man stood behind her and stared at her with dark brown eyes. She stared back and narrowed her eyes when the man didn't speak.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The director wants to see you." He said in a deep voice. Katy's eye narrowed further.

"Why does Fury want to see me?"

"Wrong Director Agent Beckett. Or have you forgotten about us already?" he said with a dangerous tone. An evil smile appeared on his face when he saw Katy pale. Katy swiped the man's legs out from under him and hit the back of his neck knocking him out. She ran through the store to the exit when she didn't see a sign of Bruce and Thor. She dodged people on her way out the door and sprinted to the car. Bruce leaned against the trunk of the car with Thor beside him. He looked up and saw Katy sprinting at them with a fearful look on her face.

"Get in the car now!" she shouted as she went to the driver's side. Bruce jumped into the passenger seat just as Thor climbed in back. Katy fumbled with the keys trying to put them in the ignition. She looked up and yelped when the man from inside got in the car in front of them. The keys slid into the ignition and Katy started the car and shifted into reverse and flew out of the parking spot. Quickly shifting the gear, Katy pushed down the gas pedal and flew out of the parking lot. Bruce had one hand on the ceiling of the car as Katy sharply turned every corner.

"Katy what's going on?" he asked as she flew through the cars and a yellow light. He saw Katy constantly checking the rearview mirror when he spotted a black car following them.

"Hold on." Katy said as she shifted gears again. Bruce kept a close eye on the cars speedometer when his eyes widened. They were reaching one hundred miles per hour as Katy somehow managed to weave through the busy New York traffic. She took another sharp turn just as the car following them was about to rear end them. The black car sped passed the intersection and ran into a garbage truck parked on the side. Katy never once slowed the car down as she pulled into Tony's personal garage. The car came to an abrupt halt as Katy rested her head on the steering wheel.

"What was that all about?" Bruce asked trying to slow down his heart rate. The aggressive car ride didn't help his adrenaline rush this making his heart rate faster. Katy's shoulders shook as she didn't answer Bruce's question. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump and hit her head on the window. She stared at him with fearful eyes before calming down.

"I need to speak with Fury." She said fumbling with the car door and running inside. Bruce sighed and climbed out also. Thor stood at the trunk and grabbed most of the bags, leaving only a few for Bruce to grab. They walked inside and deposited the bags along the counter tops when Tony walked in with a grave expression.

"Bruce I need your help." Tony said walking toward the stairs. Bruce silently followed Tony as they made their way to Katy's room. Tony opened the door and entered with Bruce following him. Katy dug through a box and tossed random items on the floor as she shoved the box aside. She grabbed another and pulled it open rummaging through the contents when she found what she was looking for. Tony and Bruce watched her pull out a camcorder and turn it on. Katy rewound the tape and pressed play as the sounds of yelling voices and gunfire echoed around the silent room. The end of the tape disturbed the two men standing at the door. A man's voice spoke followed by Katy gasping for breath and repeating the word please.

"_You never knew when to stop meddling. It's the reason why I must kill you. No one must know my true intentions." The man said._

"_Please. You don't have to do this." Katy pleaded. A gun fired and all was silent as the man lowered the gun and walked over to the still woman's body. He squatted down and checked her pulse. Nothing. He stood back up and pressed a finger to the ear piece._

"_Mission complete. Target has been eliminated. Katy Beckett is dead." He said walking away._

Katy stopped the camcorder and looked over as Bruce sat down next to her. She didn't say a word when he pulled her into his chest. A few stray tears fell from her eyes as she held on to him for dear life.

"I was sent undercover in Tangier in Morocco. It was a set up and I didn't know about it until I figured out I was being followed. I tracked down an old friend who gave me something to make it appear as though I flat lined. The effects wore off after twenty minutes and I was able to escape the burning building before it collapsed." She paused taking a shaky breath. Bruce rubbed her back and placed his chin on the top of her head. Tony had joined them on the bed as Katy grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen and it has to do with the director of the CIA. I have to head to Langley." She finished. Tony tightened his grip on Katy's hand.

"What do you plan on doing?" Tony asked. Bruce looked at him and waited for her answer.

"I'm going to infiltrate the building, plain and simple. I'm just going to need Fury's help."

"You can't just go breaking into the CIA Katy. What if you get caught?" Bruce asked. Katy sighed and pulled away.

"That's why I need to talk to Fury. I need a badge made quickly and I don't have the equipment to do it." She said reaching under the bed and grabbing a security box. She typed in the code and opened the box. Tony and Bruce looked inside and found an assortment of passports, money, flash drives and folders. Katy pulled out the folders and flipped through them until she found the one she was looking for.

"I'm going to need a car Tony." She said glancing up and grinning. Tony and Bruce exchanged looks before they both sighed. This was not going to end well…

* * *

~Q~

Things are starting to heat up. Is Katy's plan to infiltrate the CIA going to work or will it all fall apart? Stay tuned! Oh and I will add more Bruce and Katy moments, don't you worry!


	7. In and Out

Hey again! I've updated a little bit earlier tonight! Last night it was 2 am now it is only midnight! Yay! (Dances) Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Oh and I want to see if anyone notices a certain someone from another movie in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own Katy and that is about it…

~Q~

* * *

"You're treading dangerous water doing this Beckett. I don't even have to tell you the extent of the consequences if you get caught." Fury said handing over an ID card. Katy took the card from his hand and turned it over. She slid the card into her back pocket and looked up at Fury.

"That's why I plan on not getting caught. This isn't my first rodeo, sir." She smirked. Fury returned her smirk and watched as she made her way to the door. As she pulled it open Fury spoke up.

"Be careful Miss Monroe."

Katy glanced over her shoulder with a smirk and waved her hand as she left his office. She walked out of the SHIELD New York headquarters and headed down the sidewalk. As she was walking back to Stark Tower her phone rang. She glanced at the caller id seeing it was a restricted number. Katy answered the call and held it up to her ear, but before she could answer the person on the other line talked.

"_You honestly had us all fooled that you were dead Miss Beckett. I'm pleasantly surprised." _

"I see you've been promoted to Director during my absence Rivers. I feel sorry for the people who have to report to you." She bit back. Rivers laughed causing Katy's eyes to narrow.

"_If you keep furrowing your brow you'll be more susceptible to get wrinkles. We don't want that now do we?" _

Katy quickly scanned the area around her for anything out of the ordinary. The busy New York sidewalks didn't give way to anything strange. She clenched her teeth as she started walking again.

"_You can't escape us Katy. What do you think your parents would think if they saw you running away?" _

"Shut up! You know nothing about my parents!" she shouted into the phone. Her grip tightened when she noticed two men across the street. They were walking parallel to her position and glanced over at her. Katy stopped walking and listened to the other footsteps around her until she heard the heavy footfalls.

"_As I said before Beckett, you cannot escape us. I will have you hunted down like a dog until you are dead. I'll even resort to harming your precious friends and that boyfriend of yours. I do believe his name is Dr. Bruce Banner, correct?" _

"If you come anywhere near them I'll kill you myself. It's our fight and no one else has to get hurt." Katy hissed ending the call. She tossed the phone onto the ground and smashed it to pieces with the heel of her boot. The men across the street had a hand to their ears as they signaled the men behind her to attack. Katy ran down the sidewalk weaving in and out of the pedestrians as her heels hit the pavement.

"Why must I always be wearing heels when I'm being chased?" she mumbled to herself. At the last minute Katy turned a corner and ran across the street barely dodging an incoming car.

"Sorry!" she shouted over her shoulder and continued down the road. Her legs ached from the long distance run in heels. A bullet flew passed her head causing her to flinch and skid around another corner just as another bullet hit the wall. Stark Tower appeared in the distance causing Katy to pick up her speed. A man emerged from an alleyway stopping in front of her. Katy didn't stop as she took the man out with her fist and ran passed him.

"Damn bitch!" the man shouted holding his bleeding nose and mouth. She smirked to herself as she darted out into the street. A car horn blared just before hitting Katy. She rolled over the top of the car before hitting the rough street. The car screeched to a stop, but as the man got out and ran over to Katy she had already picked herself back up. She ignored the man and ran passed him clutching her right side. Katy ran through the doors of Stark Tower not stopping as people shouted at her. The receptionist caught sight of the blood on the floor and went to paging Tony.

Katy mashed the elevator button as she looked behind her and out the glass doors. The four men that were following her stood outside looking around. The elevator opened and Katy stumbled in and mashed the button for the 91st floor.

~Q~

Steve walked out of the kitchen just as the elevator opened. He looked over just in time to see Katy stumble out and clutching her side. He appeared next to her in an instant and caught her before she could hit the ground. Steve lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom. He pushed the door open and laid her down on the bed. She reached out and grabbed his arm as she gasped for breath.

"I'm going to get Banner. I'll be right back." He said gently removing her hand. Katy lolled her head to the side as she continued to try and catch her breath. Every time she tried to take a breath her right side would burst with pain. Not even ten minutes later Bruce and Steve ran into the room followed by Tony. Bruce was at her side in record time and looking her over. Bruce's hand brushed over a cut of her forehead as the blood smeared.

"What happened?" he asked concern in his eyes.

"Rivers…he found me…knows…knows where I live." She breathed out in pain. Her side hitched as she tried to inhale again. Bruce lifted her shirt up and ran his hand over her bruised right side. When his hand brushed over her ribs Katy gasped in pain. Bruce put a little more pressure onto her ribs causing her to moan in pain.

"Your ribs are bruised which explains why it hurts to take a breath. I want you to take a few shallow breaths, and when you feel up to it try to breathe normally. Tony where's the first aid kit?" Bruce asked his friend. Tony disappeared into Katy's bathroom and returned a few seconds later with a large kit. He placed the kit on the bed beside Bruce and stepped back as Bruce opened it. Bruce pulled out a white bandage and turned to Tony and Steve.

"I'll need you two to hold her up while I wrap her ribs." Bruce instructed. Steve and Tony walked over and helped Katy sit up as Bruce went to work wrapping her up. She cringed when Bruce's hand lightly grazed her side. He apologized each time she gasped in pain and quickly finished the wrapping. Steve and Tony lowered her gently back onto the bed and stepped away. Bruce pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and shook out two into the palm of his hand. He placed the bottle the bedside table and got up to get Katy a glass of water.

"These will help with the pain." Bruce said helping her down the two pills. Katy quietly thanked him and closed her eyes.

"Um…how exactly did you bruise you ribs?" Steve inquired. Katy opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Bruce and Tony looked at her expectantly.

"I was hit by a car." She replied.

"What?" Bruce exclaimed. She closed her eyes again at the outburst and breathed through her nose.

"I didn't look both ways when crossing the street. I didn't hear a car coming so I thought it was safe, but apparently not." She explained. A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"We'll let you get some rest." Bruce said. As he went to stand up Katy reached out and grabbed his wrist stopping him. He looked over at her and saw the pleading look in her eyes.

"Please stay. I…I need to talk to you about something." She said. Tony and Steve left the room and shut the door giving the two some privacy. Bruce climbed in and lay down on his side resting his head on his hand. Katy reached into her back pocket pulling out the ID card handing it to Bruce. He looked the card confused and turned it over. The picture he saw was Katy's, but it had a different name.

"I'm still planning on infiltrating the CIA. I need answers and that is my ticket in. I'm not going to let this injury hinder my plan. I just wanted to let you know in case something goes wrong." She said turning her head toward him. Bruce was silent as he turned the card over in his hand mulling over the information. Katy knew he didn't like the idea of her breaking into the CIA and the possibility of her being caught. This was something she had to do with or without his consent and this injury.

"Your ribs need four to six weeks to heal. I can't let you do that."

"Bruce, I have had worse injuries before and I completed missions no matter what. I just need to know that you will stay safe. I don't want you getting involved any more than you already are; that goes for everyone here."

"What are you talking about? Already involved with what?"

"Rivers is the new CIA director and my former teammate. He is the one who tried to kill me and he plans on doing it again. He basically told me he will come after you and everyone else I care about. I know you guys can take care of yourselves, but he's stronger than he looks. I should know…"

Bruce sighed in frustration as Katy closed her eyes. Neither said a word as they sat in the silent room. Katy's slow and pained breathing reached Bruce's ears and he looked over to find her sleeping. He ran a hand through her hair brushing a few stray strands behind her ear. Bruce made no move to leave as he continued to watch the rise and fall of Katy's chest. He let his eyes droop as he too fell asleep even though it was two in the afternoon. He really had to stop pulling all-nighters in the lab.

~Q~

Bruce rolled over onto his side when suddenly remembered where he was. He sat up and looked at the alarm clock surprised to find it was five in the morning. He didn't remember the last time he slept that long. A light over by the two book cases caught his attention. Katy sat cross legged on the futon with a papers spread out on the spot next to her as she scanned over the one in her hand. Bruce stood up and silently walked over to her. He picked up the papers and looked over them as he sat down. Katy handed the paper she was reading over to him which he took and added it to the pile.

"What is all of these?"

"They're my different profiles. Identities that I had used in previous missions, many of which I can't use any more. I was hoping to find something I could use in case of an emergency."

Bruce nodded and watched Katy read over the last piece of paper. She pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly exhaled. The pain in her side was still present, but she pushed the pain to the back of her mind.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked noticing the slight hitch. Katy looked over at him and smiled.

"I'm fine." She paused taking a slow breath. "I'll be leaving for Virginia in a few hours. Tony insisted that he tag along so you're coming too. Along with Steve, Nat and Clint. I'm having Thor hold down the fort in case they do show up in New York. Oh and Tony also insisted that we drive down there instead of flying. He said it would be less conspicuous."

"Now it will be easier for me to keep an eye on you." Bruce smiled. Katy rolled her eyes and smiled. She gathered up the papers and put them back in the respected folder. She walked away from the futon and into her closet grabbing a bag and some clothes. When she finished stuffing clothes into the bag she turned around to find Bruce in the doorway.

"Did I mention you will want to pack a bag?" she said holding up her own bag.

"You neglected to tell me that little bit of information." Bruce replied shaking his head. Katy walked over and pushed him out of the closet and toward the door. Bruce chuckled as he pulled open the door and Katy continued to push him out.

"Pack lightly. I'll give everyone something before we leave." Katy said pushing Bruce in front of his door. He turned around and raised an eyebrow only to find the door to her room closing. He shook his head and entered his own room and started packing.

~Q~

The group stood in Tony's garage in front of two SUV's with tinted windows. Katy walked around the group handing them each a small ear piece.

"Once I am inside the building this will be your only form of communication with me. I want eyes and ears on the perimeter of the place. That's where you come in Hawkeye, there's a hot spot across the street from the building. The office I will be in sits directly in front of it and I want you to keep an eye on me. Natasha I want you covering the perimeter of the building. I need you to act like you're new in town and are looking for your hotel. If they stop you don't attack just turn around and get out of view. Steve I want you to back Natasha up in case something goes wrong." Katy paused and turned toward Tony and Bruce. "You two will be my eyes on the ground. These will allow you to see through the walls of the building if you see any sign of movement let me know. I'll also trust you two to direct me out of the building without being seen."

Everyone was silent as they took in the information and their jobs. Katy climbed into the driver's seat of the first SUV followed by Bruce and Tony. Steve, Clint and Natasha climbed into the one behind them. They pulled out of the garage and were on their way to Virginia.

By the time they arrived the sun was setting and the building was mostly empty. Katy pulled up alongside the building and turned off the car. She handed the keys over to Bruce and went to get out of the car. Bruce grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Katy closed her eyes and kissed him back when Tony made gagging noises. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Please be safe." Bruce whispered.

"I promise."

Katy climbed out of the car and pointed Clint in the direction of the building she wanted him on. He nodded and ran off to get into position. Natasha was already dressed and was making her way around the building. Katy looked over at the front window of the SUV. She was unable to see inside but Bruce could tell she was looking directly at him. She gave a two finger salute and made her way to the entrance gate.

When Katy arrived at the gate the guard eyed her closely. He took in her attire, black suit trousers, green V-neck blouse, suit blazer and black leather pumps along with a tote.

"ID please ma'am." He said. Katy rummaged around in her bag for the ID and held it out to him. He inspected it before opening the gate for her. She gave him a smile and walked through the gate.

"I'm in." she said quietly. Katy made her way into the building and avoided being seen by people. She took the stairs to the top floor and to the office she needed. When she arrived at the top floor, she made a mad dash for Rivers office. The door was unlocked and Katy let herself in making sure no one was around. She locked the door and walked over to the computer. She turned moved the mouse letting the screen light up with Rivers log in screen. Katy entered his username and password hoping he hadn't changed it. When the screen turned black she sighed in frustration until Clint's voice brought he back.

"Look at the screen." He said. Katy looked up to find the screen on the main menu. She said a quick thank you and began her search. Katy silently cursed when she didn't find the report from her last mission. She stared at the computer when a thought came to mind. She looked up her parents and froze when she found a lot of information.

"How is this possible?" she said to herself as she opened one of the files. The file contained a picture of her mother when she was younger along with her profile. Katy printed off the information and opened up another file; this one contained her father's profile. She hit print and logged out of the computer. She walked over to the printer waiting for it to finish when her ear piece came to life with Tony's voice.

"I hate to break this to ya, but there's people fast approaching."

Katy didn't respond. She grabbed the papers and her bag before exited the room quickly. The sound of footsteps made her turn down another hallway. She pushed the door open to the bathroom and entered locking the door. Katy put the bag on the ground and pulled out a pair of khaki jeans, matching peep toe heels, a turquoise halter top, black shaded sunglasses and a folding walking cane for the blind. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and changed into the new outfit. She stuffed the other clothes into the bag along with the papers as she unfolded the walking stick and exited the bathroom.

A janitor was walking down the hallway pushing a garbage can when Katy recognized the man. She slowly approached the guy not giving away that she could see until she passed him.

"Jason." She said to him.

"Katy." He replied not stopping.

They continued on their way neither stopping the other. Katy pushed the button for the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Footsteps turned down the hallway she was in just as the door opened. She pushed the button for the first floor and held down the close door button. She stood still as the elevator descended. When the doors opened she held the stick out in front of her and made her way out of the building. She passed the guard station quickly before they could stop her and she walked down the sidewalk toward the SUV's.

Katy threw open the driver's side door and tossed her stuff in the back seat with Tony. She removed the sunglasses and tossed them back to Tony.

"It seems you didn't need us after all." Tony said eyeing her.

"Nope, it comes with the job." She replied starting up the vehicle. Katy looked up just in time to see a group of men exit the gate and look around. "Are the license plates blacked out like I told you?"

"Yes why?" Tony asked insulted.

"I just wanted to make sure. Nat I presume you are driving?"

"Yes."

"Good follow me closely." Katy said pushing the gas pedal all the way down. The SUV sped away from the curb and away from the CIA headquarters. Natasha stayed right on her tail as Katy led them to Massachusetts. Katy pulled into a parking garage to an apartment building and parked next to similar looking SUV's. Natasha pulled in next to her and shut off the vehicle.

"We can't head back to Stark Tower just yet. They know that I am staying there so in the mean time we'll hide out here." Katy said opening the trunk and grabbing her respected bag. Bruce walked up beside her and grabbed his own bag and Tony's.

"Where exactly are we staying?" Natasha asked walking over to them. Katy smiled and motioned for them all to follow her. They walked to elevator of the garage and climbed in as Katy pressed a button.

~Q~

Katy unlocked the door they all stood in front of and pushed the door open. Everyone walked to the room and looked around in awe.

"You own this place?" Steve asked.

"Yep. This is my little sanctuary and is now available for all of you to use." She said walking further into the room. The flat had two levels. The upper level was Katy's bedroom with one of two bathrooms. The area below her sleeping area was the living room which held two futons and a bean bag chair in the corner. The kitchen veered off to the right just as you walk through the front door. It wasn't very large and only consisted of a fridge, stove, microwave and a little counter space.

"Dibs on the bean bag chair!" Clint shouted as he dove into the bag. Katy chuckled as she walked up the stairs.

"We'll only be staying for the night and then we will leave for New York bright and early. There is some food in the freezer so help yourself. I'll be in the shower." She said closing the door behind her.

Katy leaned her head against the shower wall as the hot water rained down on her back. The water felt good on her bruised side. She leaned her head back letting the water hit her face as she ran a hand through her hair one last time. Katy shut off the water and opened the sliding door a little but to grab the towel. Her hand hit the soft towel as she grabbed it and wrapped it around her body. As Katy stepped out she jumped when she caught sight of Bruce leaning against the closed door.

"Bruce…uh…is there something wrong?" she asked turning her head away trying the hid the faint blush. Bruce walked forward and cupped her cheeks turning her head toward him. Bruce looked into her eyes for a moment until he leaned down and kissed her. Katy leaned into Bruce as she deepened the kiss. Bruce's hand ran up and down her sides as they were locked together by the lips. Katy wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as she stood on her tippy toes. She could feel Bruce's heart beat faster as he pulled away. They were both catching their breath as Katy was still pressed up against him.

"He really should learn when to not ruin the moment." Katy smiled resting her head on Bruce's chest. She felt Bruce laugh and pull away.

"Yeah he's good at that."

Katy turned around and fixed her towel so it wouldn't fall down. Bruce walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Katy leaned back and closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of Bruce's arms around her. She wanted to take down Rivers quick so nothing else could come between her and Bruce.

"Who is Jason?" Bruce asked. Katy smiled and silently laughed causing Bruce's grip to tighten around her.

"He is an old friend of mine from the agency. Highly skilled and an amazing partner to have in the field." She answered turning around. "Now if you don't mind I would like to get dressed. I'm sure the others don't want to see me walking around in a towel all night."

"I wouldn't mind." Bruce said with a smile. Katy rolled her eyes and smiled as she pushed Bruce from the room. She quickly pulled on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and braided her hair before exiting the bathroom. She walked over to railing to find Tony asleep on one of the futons, Natasha was on the other, and Clint was curled up in the bean bag chair while Steve sat at her little table. Bruce sat on the edge of her bed watching her. She walked back down the hallway and opened the closet grabbing a folded cot, pillow and some sheets. She walked down the stairs and set up the large cot.

"This is more comfortable than the futons." Katy told Steve giving him a smile. He smiled in return and walked over to the cot.

"Thank you." He said sitting down. Katy nodded and walked back up the stairs to her bed where Bruce was already under the covers. She climbed in next to him and turned off the light. The last thing she remembered was Bruce draping an arm over her before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

~Q~

This chapter took me about nine hours to type. Then again about an hour of it was taken up by Covert Affairs, but still oh and here is the link for Katy's outfits; just add a dot where the spaces are and you should be good!

www polyvore com/katy_beckett/set?id=54225329


	8. Rivers VS Beckett

Hey everyone sorry for not updating yesterday. This chapter was finished but my laptop died before I could post it. D:

Here is the link for Katy's outfit: www. polyvore cgi/set?id=54452491

Disclaimer: I only own Katy and Rivers.

~Q~

* * *

Katy was the first one up in the morning. She silently climbed out of bed making sure not to disturb Bruce and went to the shower. She showered quickly and got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a green FOX racing tank top, leather jacket and flat black boots. Katy tip toed down the stairs and toward the door. She glanced back into the room before leaving to make sure no one woke up. She slipped out the door closing it slowly. Katy walked down the hallway to the stairs and out of the apartment building.

"Please let it still be there." She said to herself. Katy took off down the sidewalk to a storage facility. The guard opened the gate for her and watched her walk in when she veered left. She walked along the rows of storage units counting off the numbers until she stopped in front of number thirteen. Katy pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door pushing it up.

"Perfect." She smiled walking inside. The guard heard a roaring sound and opened the gate but before he had a chance to walk inside a black blur flew by him. When he turned around the blur had disappeared.

~Q~

Bruce reached over and patted the spot Katy was supposed to be in, but his hand only touched sheets. He opened his eyes and sat up looking around. Katy was nowhere in sight and he hadn't heard her get up. Bruce walked down the stairs to find everyone else awake and standing around the kitchen table.

"Have you seen Katy?" Bruce asked.

"No we thought she was up there with you." Natasha answered. Bruce shook his head no and ran a hand through his hair. Where on earth is she? The door opened startling everyone. They hid against the wall and waited for the intruder to enter.

"Seriously you guys? I can see your shadows." Katy's voice was muffled. Bruce walked around the corner and saw Katy remove a motorcycle helmet. He raised an eyebrow in question because he didn't remember seeing a helmet lying around.

"Where did you go…you cut your hair?" Bruce asked. Katy ran a hand through her hair that now sat a little above her shoulders.

"Yeah I didn't think long hair would be a good idea at a time like this. As for your other question I went to pick something up. Are you all ready to head on back?" she said looking at the others. Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags heading down to the parking garage. Katy had once again disappeared leaving the key with Bruce to lock up the place. As they were putting their bags in the back of the SUV's a roaring sound approached them. A sleek black and silver Suzuki Katana 600 sat in front of them. The rider flipped up the visor on the helmet and smiled at them.

"I couldn't just leave her here plus the rent of the storage unit was outrageous!" Katy said leaning back on the bike.

"Really a crotch rocket Katy? I never would have thought you to have one." Tony said with a teasing grin.

"Oh bite me Tony."

"I'll leave the biting to Bruce-y here." Tony replied. Katy's blush was hidden behind the helmet as she flipped Tony off and closing the visor. Bruce tossed the keys over to Tony and walked over to Katy.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Bruce said lifting the visor. Katy looked into his eyes.

"I promise. I'll follow you guys from behind in case they show up." She said removing the helmet. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Bruce's lips before pulling the helmet back on. Bruce climbed into the passenger seat next to Tony as they pulled out of the garage. As promised Katy was behind them however she changed lanes and pulled up alongside Bruce and Tony. She raised her hand and pointed her thumb behind her. Bruce looked in the mirror and saw two unmarked cars a few cars back. He turned back to Katy only to find her gone. Bruce looked ahead them and saw Katy turn down a side street.

"Where is she going?" Tony asked getting ready to follow her.

"Don't follow her just keep going straight. She knows what she's doing." Bruce said looking over at Tony. Tony shrugged and stepped on the gas as they hit the highway. The next thing they knew the SUV behind them swerved as a car pulled up alongside them. The car sped up and made to rear end the one Tony and Bruce were in when Katy sped by. The car swerved and ran into a wall. Bruce's phone started ringing and he quickly answered it.

"We've got more cars incoming. You guys need to get off the highway. I'm sending coordinates to each vehicle. They will take you a back way unless you think you can keep up with me." She said.

Bruce looked over at Tony who grinned. "I guess we'll be following you."

"Perfect. I could use the help now tell Tony to switch lanes." She said. Bruce told Tony to switch lanes right after Katy sped by them. The car that was following Katy screeched its tires as it swerved to miss the SUV.

"Go on ahead. I've got the last one." She said speeding up ahead. Bruce watched as a car blew passed them heading after Katy. Tony pressed the gas pedal to the floor when another car went after Katy.

"Tony I'd sit this one out. You don't exactly have the driving skills us assassin's do. We'll follow her." Natasha said startling the two. Tony hit the steering wheel knowing she was right allowing her and Clint to go around them. They could hear Katy cursing every now and then and the sound of cars honking. Each time Bruce heard Katy curse his heart rate increased slightly.

"She knows what she's doing. I don't need you hulking out on me." Tony said trying to catch up.

"Hey watch it asshole!" Katy shouted making the two men jump.

"You do know you're still on speaker right?" Tony asked.

"I am well aware of that Tony." She answered curtly. Tony had caught up to Natasha and Clint right when they hit a smaller road. The only cars around were theirs, Katy and the other two cars. They saw Katy swerving back and forth up ahead trying to avoid the car behind her. Katy revved the engine pushing the bike faster. The car too sped up nearly hitting her rear tire when she hit a button on the handle.

~Q~

"Director Rivers what do you want me to do?" the driver behind Katy asked.

"_Get rid of her Johnson. I don't care how you do it just get it done."_

Johnson grinned evilly as he pressed the gas pedal to the floor urging the car faster. Right as he went to hit the back tire the bike had sped up. Johnson grit his teeth together as Katy got ahead of him. He pushed the car further when he saw the girl swerve into the other lane, but it was too late. Johnson hit the large pothole sending the car flipping over its self.

Katy chanced a quick glance behind her to see the car flip in the air and land on its top. She caught sight of the second car and cursed. Bruce's voice startled her.

"What did you do?" he asked concerned.

"Pothole, you should watch out for those especially if they are that big." She said grinning. Her body jolted when her back tire was hit.

"Damn it will you just give up?" she said through clenched teeth. The next thing she knew she was sent skidding along the old road. Katy groaned as the bikes weight pushed down on her. Bruce shouted at her over the earpiece but she was too busy trying to push the bike off her. A car screeched to a stop in front of her as someone stepped from the car.

"You always were a daredevil Beckett. It was one of the things I liked about you." Rivers said walking over to her.

"Go to hell." Katy ground out. Rivers smirked and placed his foot on top of the bike and pushed down on it. Katy screamed in pain as she felt a few of her ribs crack. Bruce screamed at her over the phone along with Tony and the others. She didn't answer them as the pain became unbearable.

"Now that wasn't very nice. I think I'll just wait here until your friends show up and then I'll finish you off myself. And there is nothing your precious boyfriend can do to stop me." Rivers said putting more weight on the bike. Katy squirmed underneath, but a chuckle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny Beckett?" Rivers snarled.

"You really don't know a thing about my boyfriend and it seems you don't know a thing about me." She said through gasps of pain. Katy pushed up against the bike sending it and Rivers flying as the air picked up. Rivers struggled to his feet as the wind whipped passed him. Katy approached Rivers cautiously when his head snapped up. Katy removed the helmet allowing her white eyes stare into pitch black ones. Rivers hands turned blue as water formed. He threw the ball of water at Katy whose hands were alight with fire. The water turned to steam when it hit her hands.

"That's a neat trick you have there." He said.

"I could say the same about you."

Rivers ran at Katy sending blasts of water at her. Katy flipped back dodging each of his attacks. When she landed she sent multiple balls of fire at him a few hitting their mark. Rivers landed face first onto the ground as smoke raised from him figure. The wind died down as Katy's eyes returned to their normal color as two familiar SUV's pulled up. Katy smiled as Bruce jumped out of the SUV and started running toward her. Katy started to run to him when she froze in place, her whole body unable to move. Bruce stopped when he noticed Katy wasn't moving.

"That is another trick of mine." Rivers said from the ground. He slowly stood up and raised his hand causing Katy's arms to be placed at her side.

"What the hell are you doing to me? There's no water around!" she said trying to move. Rivers cackled as he pulled her toward him. Katy kept trying to get free when she was face to face with Rivers.

"The human body has more than sixty percent water while the blood is ninety-two percent water. Do you understand now?" he smiled wickedly. Katy stared at the man as he clenched his fist. Katy screamed in pain as it felt like her body was being crushed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she coughed up some blood.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me. Your friend are all use…"Rivers started to say only to be punched to the side. Katy crumpled to the ground gasping as the air returned to her lungs. The Hulk crouched over her body protecting her. He glanced down at her and saw the blood trailing down her chin. He snarled and turned to the man that hurt her. Rivers picked himself up and glare at the thing that hit him. His eyes widened in fear when he saw the green giant charging at him.

"What…what the hell are you?" Rivers shouted turning around and running. The Hulk charged after the man and grabbed him.

"You hurt Katy. Bruce not happy. Hulk not happy."

Rivers squirmed in the Hulks grip when he felt bones popping and cracking. He screamed in pain as the Hulk's grip tightened. The next thing he knew he was thrown hard onto the ground unmoving. The Hulk huffed and made his way back over to Katy. Tony was kneeled down next to her checking her over. The look on his face was one of distress and rage.

"We need to hurry back to Stark Tower." Tony said looking up his green friend. "I need you to turn back into Bruce for Katy. She needs him." Right before his eyes the Hulk shrunk down allowing Bruce to return. Bruce stumbled over to Katy's side, the rage still in his eyes. He punched the ground beside him creating a small crater.

"Bruce…I'll be alright. I promise." Katy whispered. Bruce held her hand rubbing it between his.

"We need to go now." Tony said placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce placed an arm underneath Katy's knees and one behind her back lifting her up. Steve walked over to the bike and lifted it up.

"You know how to drive one of those?" Clint asked. Steve bent over to pick up the helmet before looking over at Clint with a smile. He tossed the helmet at Clint and climbed onto the bike starting it up. Bruce laid Katy on the back seat as he climbed in next to her. He placed her head in his lap keeping a firm hold on her.

~Q~

Tony sped into the garage quickly stomping on the brakes. He climbed out of the car and opened the back door for Bruce. Bruce slid out of the car and picked Katy up following Tony to the elevator. Katy stirred in Bruce's arms.

"You're going to be fine." He said looking down at her. She rested her head against his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Katy stirred under the soft covers as the beeping continued. She snapped her eyes open not recognizing the bed. She went to sit up when a hand pushed her back onto the bed. Katy looked to her right and saw Bruce. He smiled down at her with tired eyes. Bruce sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed hold of her hand. Katy tried to give him a reassuring squeeze, but the motion sent a wave of pain through her body.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, her voice hoarse. Bruce sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"A week." He said quietly. When he didn't hear anything from Katy he looked up. She was staring up at the ceiling with dark eyes.

"And what about Rivers?"

"He's disappeared. The CIA pronounced him dead." Bruce answered. Katy closed her eyes.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him. How bad were my injuries?"

Bruce was silent as he rested his forehead on her hand. A feeling of dread filled Katy when he didn't answer right away.

"Bruce how bad?" she asked again.

"Nearly every bone in your body is broken." He whispered leaning back in the chair. Katy closed her eyes stopping the tears from falling. She clenched her fist pushing the pain away like she was taught to.

"How long until I am back on my feet?" she said with deadly tone. The tone of her voice caused Bruce to flinch.

"From the looks of it, months and possibly months until you're fully healed." He said. He watched Katy clench her fist tighter, her finger nails drawing blood. The grin on her face however made him shudder.

"Three weeks is all I need. He won't be able to get rid of me that easily. I'll play his little game until the very end. It's time the hunted becomes the hunter." She said smirking at the ceiling. She heard Bruce sigh beside her and squeeze her hand.

* * *

~Q~

Oh man things are getting pretty intense! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! (Runs off to watch Suits…again)


	9. Road to Recovery

So this chapter took me forever to type up because of all the shimeji's flooding my screen. Ha-ha now if only I can find a Hulk/Bruce Banner one I will be set. Right now all I have is Captain America and he's rather adorable. (o3o) I shall let you all get to reading now and I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Linkin Park's song Faint, just Katy

~Q~

* * *

It's been one whole week since Katy's encounter with Rivers and she only had two more weeks to get better. The first week consisted of a lot of cursing, pain and falling down; all of which came from Katy. The first day she wanted to get up and walk, but Bruce forced her to stay in bed. Instead he had her work on touching her fingertips together and checking her reflexes. The second day she tried to stand up before Bruce arrived; however she ended up falling face first onto the floor. Bruce had arrived thirty minutes later to find her sprawled on the floor and cursing. The third day started off like the second but Bruce had made sure to stay the night with her. When he woke up Katy was holding onto the bed rail while she struggled to stay standing. He rushed to her side and held her steady until she was ready to take some steps.

The fourth and fifth days were spent taking longer walks and working the arm muscles. Katy lifted the small weights with ease, but Bruce wouldn't allow her to lift the heavier ones. She glared over at Bruce who had an amused expression as he watched her. By the sixth day Katy ignored Bruce's orders and went on to lift heavier weights and move up to jogging. When Bruce went down to check up on her today, he was surprised to find the room empty. He looked around the room just in case she was hiding somewhere, but he found nothing. Bruce walked back to the elevator and took it back up to the Avenger's floor.

"Has anyone seen…Katy?" he asked when he stopped. Katy sat cross legged at the kitchen table playing a game of Jenga with Tony, Thor, Steve, Pepper and Clint.

"I was gonna head down to your lab when I was stopped by Thor. He said he's never played Jenga and I couldn't say no to the face he was giving me." Katy answered removing a block slowly and placing it on top.

Bruce watched her hand closely when she was removing the block. He noticed it wasn't shaking as bad as when she first lifted her hand. He walked over to the table and leaned against the back of Katy's chair. Tony successfully removed a block without the tower collapsing. Steve and Pepper followed suit as they all waited for Thor to go. Thor slowly inched the block from its spot and beamed when the tower was still standing. He placed the block on top and looking over at Katy who gave him a thumbs up and a smile. Everyone watched as Clint analyzed the tower and each of the blocks. He stared at the tower for five minutes before grinning and pushing one of the blocks out. Tony and Katy shared a mischievous look before turning back to Clint. The others were so intent on Clint and the tower that they missed Tony slightly moving his leg and bumping the table.

Clint was setting the block on top when Tony's knee connected with the table and knocking the tower over. Everyone yelled no as the tower fell over while Clint glared at it. Katy snickered into her hand was she high fived Tony under the table.

"You must be cursed Clint. This is the third time that's happened!" Katy said slipping on her poker face. A wooden block connected with Katy's face causing her to yelp. She glared across the table at Clint who was glaring back.

"You bumped the table and you know it." He said pointing at her. Katy scoffed and leaned back in the chair crossing her arms.

"I did no such thing!" she countered.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"That's it!" Katy shouted chucking a wooden block at Clint. He ducked under the table and grabbed a handful of the blocks throwing them back. Katy grinned and trapped the blocks in a wind tunnel. Clint peeked over the table before jumping up and shouting.

"That's cheating!"

"Okay then." Katy shrugged sending the blocks flying at him. Clint ducked under the table as the blocks hit the floor and wall. Katy swayed in her seat as her vision began to spin. Bruce grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling onto the floor. Katy pressed a hand to her head as she leaned back in the chair.

"Remind me not to use my powers again until the third week." She muttered.

~Q~

The second week flew by quicker than the first. Bruce stood in his lab along with Tony staring at the treadmill in the middle of the room. Katy walked up behind them and squeezed her way passed them. She walked up to the treadmill and smiled before staring it up. Tony took one look at Katy's out and grinned while clapping Bruce on the back.

"Try not to give him a heart attack with your outfit Katy." Tony said waving out the door. Bruce was confused as he watched Tony leave. He turned back to Katy and blushed when he understood what Tony meant. Katy was dressed in a pair of purple running boy shorts, a white cross back sports bra and Nike shox running shoes. His eyes were glued to her as she lightly jogged on the treadmill, the ponytail swinging back and forth.

Bruce tore his eyes away and went over to his desk trying to lower his heart rate. He sat behind his desk and grabbed a stack of papers and a pen before looking them over. Bruce looked over the top of his glasses at the clock on the wall. His eyes widened at the time as he turned his attention to Katy. She was still jogging at a steady pace before she looked over at Bruce. She gave him a smile and turned the speed up and started to run. Bruce made to stand up when he stopped and watched as Katy gradually picked up speed. Katy pressed a button on the panel causing the treadmill to incline. Bruce eyed Katy cautiously as he saw the incline. He wasn't sure if Katy was ready for that, but he kept his mouth shut.

Katy ran for another forty minutes until she stopped the treadmill and hopped off. She sat down on the floor before falling on to her back. She closed her eyes as she caught her breath when someone stood over her.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard." Bruce said looking down at her. Katy opened one eye and smiled.

"Was I really pushing myself? Take a look at the control panel." She said pointing at the treadmill. Bruce walked over to the treadmill and found her heart rate recorded.

"I've learned to pace myself over the years. I guess joining the track team in high school and college was a good thing." She said closing her eye. Bruce walked back over to her and pocketed his glasses.

"You may just be the death of me." He said. Katy looked up before holding her arms up. Bruce grabbed her hands and hoisted her to her feet. She leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, but before she was able to pull away, Bruce pulled her closer. Katy smiled into the kiss as it deepened. Bruce was the one to pull away as his heart rate increased dangerously high and the other guy wanting to get out.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Katy said grabbing Bruce's hand. Bruce chuckled as he let Katy drag him from the lab and up to the kitchen.

~Q~

That night Katy tossed and turned as sleep evaded her. She had been lying in bed since eleven and it was now three in the morning. She pulled the pillow from under her head and placed it on top of her face. Katy groaned into the pillow and threw it to the floor as she sat up.

"This is getting ridiculous. I have too much energy to get any sleep." She said to herself. Katy stood up from the bed, grabbing her iPod from the table on the way out the door. The red lumberjack pajama pants swished around her ankles as she walked down the hallway and stairs. She took the elevator down to Bruce's lab where the treadmill sat waiting. She had Jarvis open the door for her as she walked over to the treadmill.

Katy climbed on the treadmill, putting the ear buds in and starting up the treadmill she ran to the sound of Linkin Park's _Faint. _

_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

Katy turned the volume up as the chorus rang in her ears and pushing her faster. She kept her eyes focused forward getting lost in the music.

_I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_

Katy closed her eyes as she pumped her legs faster as she increased the speed once again. Her thighs started to ache as she pushed herself harder. If Bruce knew what she was doing he'd most likely kill her if she didn't hurt herself in the process. The chorus repeated itself as her legs began to burn but she didn't slow down.

_No  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now  
Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now_

Katy opened her eyes as the chorus was repeated until the song ended. She shut the treadmill off and leaned against the handles. Her breathing was labored as the burning sensation in her legs grew. She groaned and yanked the ear buds from her ear as she slowly climbed off the treadmill.

"Maybe now I'll be able to sleep." She muttered walking slowly out the door. The walk to her room was a nightmare as her legs screamed at her as she walked up the stairs. Katy ended up crawling up the last of the stairs and stumbling into her room. She went to the bathroom and washed the sweat from her face and changed into a different pair of pajamas. Once she was settled in bed she was asleep right as her head hit the pillow.

~Q~

Everyone was gathered around the TV watching Rugrats since Thor was manning the controller. Bruce checked the time on his watch and looked up towards Katy's room. It was already one in the afternoon and Katy had yet to make an appearance. He stood up from the couch and headed up the stairs to check in on her. She was usually the first one up amongst the group. Bruce knocked on her door and waited for a response. After a few moments he twisted the door knob and peeked inside.

Katy was on her stomach sleeping in the middle of the queen sized bed. The covers had fallen off and lay on the floor at the foot of the bed. Bruce quietly walked into the room and stopped when he took a closer look at Katy. Her pajamas weren't exactly pajamas; instead they were a pair of black boy shorts underwear and a black tank top. He swallowed the lump in his throat and grabbed the fallen covers. He draped them over her body hiding it from view. Bruce turned around to leave when he heard a groan from the bed.

"Bruce is that you?" Katy said groggily. Bruce turned around and walked over to the edge of the bed. Katy rubbed a hand over her eyes ridding them of sleep as she lay on her stomach.

"It's one in the afternoon." Bruce said sitting down. Katy stopped rubbing her eyes and reached for her phone.

"Please tell me you're joking." She said. Bruce watched Katy grab her phone, looking at it and dropping it onto the floor while she pressed her face into the pillow. Bruce heard her mumble into the pillow but wasn't able to catch what she said. She turned her head to the side as she looked back at him.

"Could you grab the bottle of Aleve from the bathroom?" she asked.

"Uh sure." Bruce replied walking over to get it. He opened the bottle for her and handed her two pills. She took them and swallowed them dry before pushing herself up. Bruce saw her struggle and hiss in pain as she faced him.

"My legs are going to hate me today." She said rubbing her thighs.

"That's what happens when you push yourself." He said with an amused smirk. Katy's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"How did you find out?"

"Tony had Jarvis record your recovery activities, including the one from early this morning."

"I'm gonna kill him." She muttered.

"If it's any consolation you're progressing better than I originally thought. Only one more week and you will be back to your old self."

Katy looked up at him and smiled. "And the first thing I'm going to do once I'm better is track down Rivers and make sure he doesn't mess with me again. Plus I didn't know he had any powers. I'm going to have to find a way around that since my fire will be useless."

Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to her face. Katy looked up at him as their noses touched.

"I can help you with that." He said before leaning forward and capturing Katy's lips. Their lips melded together as Bruce lowered Katy onto her back and climbed on top of her. Katy could feel Bruce's heart beating fast but she didn't pull away. She wanted to see how far she could go until he had to pull away. Bruce however pulled away before she could test her plan. They were both breathing hard as they tried to catch their breath. Katy looked up at Bruce and smiled as she ran a hand through his hair.

"One of these days the other guy will learn to not butt into our business." She said. Bruce rested his forehead against hers and smiled. A noise from the door caught their attention. Tony leaned against the door jamb making gagging noises.

"Seriously this is what you two were doing? I thought you both got abducted or something! Geez making me walk all this way just to find you two in a lip lock. Next time hang a tie on the door knob!" Tony said. Bruce and Katy watched as Tony threw his hands in the air and closed the door behind him. They could hear him muttering down the hallway and laughed.

"Tie on the door knob?" Bruce asked. Katy smirked at him before answering.

"It means Do Not Disturb in simple terms, but it also means the people inside are getting busy." She answered laughing at Bruce's expression. "It was used a lot when I was at college so everyone knew what it meant."

Bruce rolled off of Katy and draped an arm over his eyes. Leave it to Tony to make everything awkward, especially while he was with Katy. He peeked under his arm at Katy as she rested her head on his chest. He draped his other arm on her waist as they lay in bed.

"So much for getting out of bed today." Katy said smiling into Bruce's shirt.

* * *

~Q~

Sorry for the late update! I'll make sure to have to next chapter out tomorrow! Let me know what you think!


	10. Fully Recovered

Now before you all start reading this chapter I want to thank everyone who has added, reviewed and favorite this story. It makes me happy when I get so many emails from new followers. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I only own Katy. That is all.

~Q~

* * *

"Are the crutches really necessary?" Katy whined as she walked in between Steve and Bruce. Natasha walked behind her smiling as Katy was having difficulties walking with the crutches.

"It's just precaution. If that Rivers guy is hiding out in New York we want him to think you're still injured." Natasha replied.

Katy sighed knowing Natasha was right. Steve was leading them to the boxing gym he frequented after a request from Katy. The man couldn't say no to her since she was giving him the puppy dog look, but he told her that Bruce would come along. After all if something happened to her while they were gone Steve didn't want to deal with an angry doctor, or worse the Hulk. Natasha had overheard the two talking and decided to join them. Katy did agree to have a sparring match with the assassin much to Bruce's dismay.

Steve stopped in front building and held the door open for Katy and Natasha. When everyone was inside Katy approached the boxing ring. She climbed under the rope and walked around when a pair of boxing gloves were thrown at her. She picked them up and tossed them at Steve who caught them effortlessly and confused.

"Don't you want them?" he asked.

"Nope I'll take some hand wraps and that'll be it. Natasha what do you say?" she smirked looking over at her. Natasha answered by reaching into Steve's bag and pulling out two pairs of hand wraps and climbing into the ring. The two women quickly wrapped their hands and took their fighting stances. Katy was the first to strike as Natasha side stepped and sent Katy to the floor.

"That was just a warm up." Katy muttered pushing herself up. She positioned herself in front of Natasha and signaled she was ready. Bruce and Steve took a seat on the bench watching the two women in awe as they dodged, flipped and rolled around the ring. They cringed when Natasha twisted Katy's arm and flipped her onto the mat. Katy landed with a thud as the air was knocked out of her. Natasha stood over her with her arms crossed and smiling.

"I. Hate. You." Katy glared.

"You're not giving up now are you?" Natasha taunted. Katy jumped up and went after Natasha who was having difficulties blocking and dodging Katy's advances. Natasha saw an opening and went for it, but ended up on her back. Katy stood over her smiling.

"It's about damn time I landed a hit!" Katy exclaimed. Katy turned her back on Natasha, who had silently stood up and swept her leg out; knocking Katy to the floor. Katy's chin hit the floor of the ring as Natasha sat on her back.

"Never turn your back on the enemy." Natasha told her.

"No shit Sherlock." Katy replied looking over at Bruce and Steve. Bruce had his head down while his shoulders shook with silent laughter. Steve was trying his best not to laugh knowing what would happen if he did. He witnessed Clint nearly being murdered when Katy slipped on the kitchen tile and he didn't want to end up like him.

"Um a little help here."

Natasha still sat on Katy who was trying to drag herself across the mat. Katy huffed and pushed herself up to her knees as Natasha fell off. Katy rolled out of the ring and sat on the bench next to Bruce.

"So what's next?" she asked popping her neck.

~Q~

Katy was spread eagle on the floor of the gym heaving. The sweat was rolling down her face as she rested from the intense workout. When Steve refused to spar with her Natasha took his place; needless to say Katy will never ask Natasha to spar with her again. She was sent running around the room trying to get away from the assassin when she decided to use Bruce as a shield. Natasha skidded to a halt before she accidently tackled Bruce to the ground. Katy peeked over Bruce's shoulder and smiled in victory.

Bruce stood next to Katy with his arms crossed and looking down at her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him still breathing hard.

"So how did I do?" she asked.

"You passed." Bruce replied with a smile. Katy returned his smile and jumped to her feet. She dusted the back of her pants off and removed the hand wraps. Katy turned to find Steve at work with a punching bag while Natasha was nowhere to be seen. Bruce glanced over Katy's shoulder and saw Natasha sneaking up behind her. He was about to divert his gaze when Katy jumped onto the bench and avoided Natasha's punch.

"She's passed another test." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"It helps when you can control air. I can sense when someone is sneaking up on me." Katy said walking along the bench.

As Katy was about to jump off the bench the lights went out. The room was pitch black and the only sound they could hear was the shuffling of footsteps. Bruce, Steve and Natasha shielded their eyes when Katy's right hand lit up with flames.

"We should get out of…" Katy said trailing off when she turned to the door. A small film of smoke covered the floor and was slowly rising. She cursed and threw her left hand over her mouth and nose.

"Don't breathe in the smoke!" she shouted through her hand. She watched as the others clamped a hand over their mouths and noses when she got an idea. Katy pushed the three to the ground as the smoke rose to the ceiling. She glanced at Bruce who realized what she was planning do and shook his head. Katy took a deep breath, removing her hand from her face and extinguishing the flame she created an air bubble around them. The smoke dissipated from the bubble as the three felt the air pick up around them.

"You can remove your hand now. And whatever you do, do not leave this bubble. On the count of three follow me." Katy said turning in the direction of the door.

"One…two…three!" she shouted. They made a mad dash for the doors and threw them open causing the smoke to dissipate. Katy kept the air bubble around them as they ran down the sidewalk to Stark Tower.

~Q~

The four ran out of the elevator as it opened. Katy stumbled over to the couch and plopped down as the prolonged use of her power took over. Bruce sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katy looked up and gave him a weak smile as she rested her head on his leg.

"It looks like you're back to your old self Beckett." A familiar voice said.

"What a surprise to see you here Fury." Katy answered closing her eyes. Bruce ran a hand through her hair when Fury walked around the couch.

"I had some of my agents locate Rivers. The last place he was seen was Paris, France, other than that he hasn't been seen since." Fury said eyeing Katy. She opened her eyes and stared at the wall behind Fury. Bruce's hand running through her hair was putting her to sleep and she liked the idea of it.

"Thank you. I appreciate the help." She replied nodding. Fury nodded back and turned to leave when he stopped.

"Watch your back Beckett. You never know who you can trust anymore." Fury warned her stepping into the elevator. Katy tensed but she pushed it aside and closed her eyes. Bruce's hand paused in the middle of her back taking in Fury's words. Katy glanced up at him concerned at the faraway look on his face.

"I'm not planning on going to France anytime soon so you don't have to worry. When the time comes that I do plan on going you'll be with me. Everyone will be with me. I'll need yours and everyone's help." She said sitting up.

Bruce shook his head, clearing his thoughts before pulling Katy on to this lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence enjoying being in each other's company. Bruce looked down to find Katy asleep and smiled. He gently cradled her in his arms and carried her to her room. When he placed her down Katy had a tight grip on the bottom of his shirt. He climbed in next to Katy and pulled the covers up over them both. Katy stirred and wrapped an arm over Bruce's waist and resting her head on his chest. Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist and fell into a peaceful slumber.

~Q~

Bruce awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He could hear the sink running in the bathroom and turned on his side. Katy walked out of the bathroom in a robe and brushing her teeth when she found Bruce awake. She gave him a smile and walked over to her dresser grabbing a bra and underwear before heading back into the bathroom. She finished brushing her teeth and pulled the under garments. Katy slipped the robe back on and walked out to her closet. Bruce still lay on the bed watching Katy move over to the closet and disappearing inside. The sound of clothes hangers sliding against the metal pole was all he heard when Katy reappeared.

She was dressed in a pair of cutoff jean shorts, a white tank top and a cardigan. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I was thinking of hanging out in your lab today. I can't keep you from your work forever you know."

"Sounds like a plan, but first." Bruce said, his face inches away from Katy's. He leaned forward and captured her lips. Katy grabbed Bruce's face and tilted her head slight to deepen the kiss. Bruce's hands entangled themselves in Katy's hair as he kissed her long and hard. Katy traced her tongue along Bruce's lips silently asking him permission to proceed. Bruce complied and pulled Katy on top of him as the kiss deepened further. It surprised Bruce that his heart rate hadn't increased like it normally did, but before he could do anything else Tony's voice tore through the room.

"Okay, this is where I don't want to be. Now what did I tell you about keeping the green giant from his work?" Tony said with a quirked eyebrow. Katy grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at Tony who stepped to the side. He wiggled his eyebrows at the two before running out of the room as Katy threw a shoe at him.

"He has impeccable timing." She said sarcastically. Bruce chuckled as Katy rested her forehead on his chest clearly embarrassed at being caught by Tony again. Bruce's hands rested on her hips as she straightened up.

"We'll have more alone time down in the lab. Tony rarely comes down there." Bruce reassured her. Katy climbed off allowing Bruce to stand up.

"And today will be the day he decides to check in on you." She muttered. Bruce grabbed Katy's face in his hands and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"I'll meet you in the lab." Bruce kissed her forehead before leaving the room to clean up.

~Q~

Katy sat at Bruce's desk flipping through a book on Physics. Bruce was tinkering around with something Tony asked him to check and Katy had no idea what it was. Every few minutes she would glance over to find Bruce immersed in his work. She smiled and went back to flipping through the textbook when she heard a whirring noise. She looked up just in time to duck under the desk as a particle beam flew over her head.

"What the hell was that?" she screeched from under the desk.

"Oh good you got it to work!"

Katy peeked over the top of the desk for the source of Tony's voice. Bruce walked over to one of the multiple computer screens. Katy gave the machine a wide berth as she walked over to Bruce's side and looked at the screen.

"I thought you stopped building weapons." Katy said glaring at Tony.

"Cool down little miss flair, it's for my Iron Man suit. It's an upgraded version of the Repulsors in the gauntlets." Tony explained.

"I nearly lost my head!" Katy exclaimed waving her arms around. Tony shrugged which made Katy curse.

"A little warning would be nice next time. I don't want to blast my girlfriends head off on accident." Bruce said smirking down at Katy.

"That would be most appreciated." She said walking over to the machine. She ran a hand over the smooth metal and looked it over. In all honesty she didn't know a thing about machines except for cars and motorcycles. She was so immersed in the machine that she didn't hear Bruce walk up behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and slowly swaying.

"Have you learned anything about Physics from the book?" he asked.

"Besides the definition? No I quit reading after the first chapter and started looking at the pictures." She answered

"And you call yourself a CIA agent? Come on now Katy you can do better than that!" Tony said over the intercom.

"I never had to go undercover as a scientist Anthony. Linguistics and getting close to my target was the undercover work I did since they didn't want me interrogating anyone."

"Didn't want you interrogating people?" Bruce asked.

"More like they didn't trust me enough. I had a short temper and the slightest thing would set me off." She explained. The room was silent when Katy sighed. "Don't worry I've got my temper under wraps."

Bruce and Katy could hear Pepper angrily calling out for Tony. Katy rolled her eyes and leaned back against Bruce.

"Did you skip out on another meeting?"

"Maybe. Gotta go you two keep it PG-13 in there. Remember I am always watching." Tony said turning off the intercom.

"Okay now that is creepy. Wait does that mean there are camera's in our rooms!"

* * *

~Q~

I thought this was a perfect spot to stop. Ha-ha leave it to Tony to possibly install camera's in everyone's rooms. Don't forget to review!


	11. He's Not in Paris Anymore

Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a few days. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! Now for some, well two, shout outs!

The Yoshinator: Ha-ha yes, leave it to Tony to be the troll and creeper! :D

Shaybo27: I'm glad you like the story! The whole fire and air idea came to me while watching Avatar the Last Airbender. I couldn't help myself. Everyone can't always be perfect and to that I am glad Katy can't beat Natasha. No matter how hard she tries she never will beat Natasha. (:

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own the Avengers, just Katy and the plot. Enjoy!

~Q~

* * *

After Tony's little comment about him always watching Katy took it upon herself to search her room. That's where Bruce found her. He leaned in the doorway watching as Katy took off the vent cover looking for a camera. She hung her head when she came up empty handed. The vent cover was replaced as she moved onto the one on the floor.

"Still looking for camera?" Bruce asked with a laugh. Katy jumped, startled and turned to face Bruce with a hand over her chest.

"Please don't do that! And yes I don't want Tony recording me naked or something." She answered lying down on the floor. Katy removed the screws from the vent and looked inside when Jarvis spoke.

"_I can assure you there are no cameras in the vents Miss Beckett." _

"Never underestimate Tony, Jarvis. Hell for all we know he could be using remote controlled cameras that move through the vents!" Katy replied. Jarvis was silent for a few moments as he scanned the vents for Katy's reassurance. Bruce shook his head watching Katy reach into the vent.

"If you're so concerned about Tony recording anything then just tell Jarvis not to."

"Now that would be too easy. I like to complicate things." Katy said peeking over her shoulder. Bruce sighed and shook his head while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"_My scan says there are no cameras in the vents." _

Katy grumbled and hit her head on the floor in defeat. She pushed herself up off the floor after replacing the last vent cover. Bruce seated himself on the bed while Katy finished up her search. Katy paced around the room when she abruptly stopped gaining Bruce's attention. She slowly turned on her heels and pointed her right index finger at Bruce. Bruce just stared at Katy.

"I bet he's watching us right now." She said looking at the ceiling. Bruce looked up when Katy smiled. She walked into her closet grabbing the step stool she invested in and walking back out. Bruce was silent as Katy climbed the step stool and knocked on the ceiling. When she knocked on a hollow portion of the ceiling she looked down at Bruce.

"Jarvis what's in the ceiling where I am standing?" Katy asked.

"_That would be the camera and intercom Miss Beckett."_

If they AI could sigh Katy was sure he would have. She climbed down and sat next to Bruce who was laughing.

"I told you there were cameras in our rooms!" Katy smiled. Bruce chuckled and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." He said with a smile and resting his forehead on Katy's. She returned his smile by closing the distance between them and capturing his lips.

"You should try locking the door next time."

They broke apart and glared at their friend. Tony held his hands up in surrender when Katy raised one of her hands. A small ball of air formed in the palm of her hand as she glared at Tony.

"Why must you always ruin a good moment?" she asked. Tony opened his mouth to answer when Katy held up a hand. "On second thought don't answer that. What are you doing here?"

"Now that's a good question. Why did I come here? Let me think. Oh yeah that's right! What?" Tony asked noticing the look from Katy.

"You are worse than me! Now spill!" she said.

"This was just delivered. It's addressed to you." Tony said pulling an envelope from his pocket. Katy walked over and snatched the letter from his hand. There was no return address on the envelope. Katy glanced over at Tony who shrugged his shoulders and then she looked to Bruce. His gaze was fixated on the envelope in her hands. Katy turned the envelope over and cautiously opened it.

The room was silent as the sound of paper ripping permeated the air. The three held their breath as Katy pulled the white paper from the envelope and opened it. Katy paled when she was done reading; the letter and envelope falling to the floor.

"Katy? Katy what is it?" Bruce asked walking over to her. Tony reached down and picked up the letter reading it before handing it to Bruce.

_I'm tired of waiting. Come to Liberty Island._

_ALONE. _

_Rivers_

Bruce crumpled the paper in his fist. Katy hadn't moved from her position as the words from the letter danced in her mind. This was just like Rivers and she knew the only way to beat him was to play by his rules. Bruce wrapped his arms around Katy trying to elicit a reaction. Katy slowly wrapped her arms around Bruce's waist and pressed her head into his chest.

"I already know what you're going to say but I have to go alone."

"We're not going to let you. For all we know he could have some form of army."

"Bruce there is no way he could get an army. He's the type to finish the job on his own, no help at all. I know how he works and I highly doubt his techniques have changed." Katy said pulling away from Bruce. Bruce was about to protest when Katy rested a finger against his lips.

"I have a plan. I'm not really going alone, well actually I will, but you get the picture." She added.

Tony had yet to say anything after reading the letter. Katy glanced over at him and furrowed her brows. Tony was just staring at her with a serious face.

"Um Tony is everything alright?" she asked waving a hand in his face. He grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"You're getting a suit." Was all he said letting go of her wrist. He walked out of the room without waiting for an answer. Katy gaped like a fish out of water at his retreating back before stomping her foot.

"He better be joking. There is no way I'm getting in a suit of armor like his. I'd die of heat stroke from the fire!"

Bruce remained silent as Katy continued her rant about having to wear a suit and Tony's crazy ideas. He was brought from his thoughts when the room fell silent again. Katy lay on the floor halfway under the bed. She wormed her way out from under the bed dragging a metal case with her. Bruce squatted down next to her and saw the case was actually a safe. Katy pressed in the code quickly as it beeped and the light turned green. She pulled the safe open and began searching for through it. Bruce saw the piles of passports, money and a gun before Katy pulled a bag from the bottom of the safe.

"What is that?" he asked eyeing the back. Katy opened it and dumped the contents out onto the floor. She picked up one of the multiple ear pieces and walkie talkies.

"These are going to be what saves my life." She said. Bruce looked at her confused by what she meant.

~Q~

Katy made her way down to Tony's personal lab thanks to directions from Jarvis. She stepped out of the elevator and into the spacious room where Tony was working. She sauntered over to him to see what he was doing. Tony glanced over the blueprints that were on a computer screen with crossed arms.

"What'cha doing?" Katy asked. Tony didn't as much as flinch at her sudden appearance. She sighed and sat on a nearby table.

"I'm not wearing a suit. I'll be perfectly fine without it." She said quietly. Tony turned away from the screen to look at her. Katy was staring at the floor thinking.

"You're wearing a suit."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No! I can do this all day. I've been around enough little kids to play this game." She said smiling. Tony rolled his eyes turning back to the computer. Katy did a little victory dance before sidling up beside him. They were silent as Tony flung his hand across the screen sending the documents onto a tablet. He walked over to the table and picked the tablet up. Katy followed behind him to the elevator.

They both stepped out of the elevator and headed for the kitchen. The rest of the Avengers were assembled in the kitchen. Katy looked around and understood what was happening. She took a seat on the island next to Bruce as Tony sat at the table. Everyone was silent waiting for Tony or Katy to speak first. Clint cleared his throat which earned him a nudge to the side from Natasha.

"I know this is usually your job Steve, but I'm taking over just this one time." Katy said looking over at the super soldier. He nodded allowing her to continue.

"As you are all aware I received a note from Rivers. I'm going to Liberty Island alone, but you will all be there."

"What do you mean Lady Beckett?" Thor asked.

"You'll be in the air. I'll need eyes on me and Rivers at all time. Oh and whatever you do, do not go in the water. I don't need anyone getting electrocuted."

Katy had the group circled around the table informing them of her plan. Everyone chipped in their own two cents as the meeting wrapped up.

"You're absolutely sure this will work?" Steve asked.

"What better way to fight water than with electricity? Anyways can you get that built in a couple days Tony?" she said looking at him. Tony smirked and held up one finger.

"I can have it done in one day. I will have to steal your boyfriend though."

"Fine whatever you need. I will however be checking in on you two." She smirked. Tony snapped his fingers and silently cursed.

"You take the fun out of everything you know?" he said. Katy shrugged and headed for the stairs.

"Now if you don't mind I have some planning of my own to do. Night everyone." Katy ran up the stairs to her room. She locked the door behind her as she made her way to her closet. She pushed aside some clothes revealed a plastic bag. Katy slid the zipper down and opened the bag. She looked inside and smiled.

* * *

~Q~

What is inside the bag? An outfit or something top secret? Honestly I don't even know at this point. Ha-ha Hope you all enjoyed!


	12. It's Over

So I just noticed in the last chapter when I went to type armor it switched to arm… Oops. Ha-ha I want to thank everyone for following and adding the story to their favorites!

Kimisanna: Your review made me so happy! I'm always trying to go for epicness and I am glad you think the story is epic! :D

The Yoshinator: I hope the plan lives up to its awesomeness! It was rather interesting to type.

The italics are memories/retellings.

_The sky broke like an egg into full sunset and the water caught fire." ~ Pamela Hansford Jonhson_

~Q~

* * *

_The heels of Katy's leather ankle boots clicked along the floor as she entered Tony's lab. Tony and Bruce were standing in front of a table staring down at it. She casually walked over and peered over Bruce's shoulder at the pieces of metal littered on the table top. _

"_Trouble boys?" she asked. The two men jumped at her sudden appearance. Tony tossed a cover over the table hiding the pieces of scrap metal. _

"_Trouble? I don't see any trouble here. Do you?" Tony quickly said looking at Bruce. Katy crossed her arms over her chest wearing an amused expression. Bruce ran a tentative hand through his hair giving Katy an equally amused smile. _

"_Anyways the real reason why I came down here was to inform you both that we're leaving in a few hours. I'll let you two fellows get back to work." She said walking backwards. She blew a kiss to Bruce and winked. Tony turned back to the table picking up a piece of metal and inspecting it. He dropped the metal back onto the table and spun around pointing at Katy. _

"_Hold it right there." _

_Katy stopped mid-step and gave Tony a quizzical look. She stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her bleached jeans. _

"_Something wrong Anthony?" _

_Bruce removed his glasses and placed them in his shirt pocket. He glanced between the two knowing what Tony was going to ask. Tony took a few steps forward still pointing at Katy. _

"_Was this a test?" he asked motioning to the table. Bruce looked expectantly at Katy. _

"_Yes and you both pass. Congratulations." She grinned. Tony and Bruce shared a look before turning to find Katy no longer in the room._

"_How does she do that?" Tony muttered as he turned back to the table. _

~Q~

"Agent Beckett you can't honestly believe I can tell the Council that." Fury said giving Katy a deadpanned look.

Katy sighed and leaned back in her chair as Clint silently laughed and Tony smirked. Bruce held onto her left hand under the table. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her. Katy looked at him out of her peripheral vision before looking back at Fury. Fury had his palms pressed against the table as he leaned on it.

"I was getting to the good part, but _someone_ had to go and interrupt me." She replied sending a glare at Fury. The blank expression on his face was all she needed to continue her story of what happened to Rivers.

~Q~

_The Avengers were all assembled on a SHIELD issued Quinjet. Clint and Natasha sat up front controlling the jet. Katy looked out the window at the island looking for any sign of Rivers. Thor stood by the back of the jet inspecting Mjolnir. Bruce sat next to Katy going over the plan with Steve and surprisingly Tony. Katy looked away from the window and slipped by Bruce to stand beside Thor. Thor stopped inspecting his hammer to glance at Katy. She grabbed a white bag from beside them and slung it over her shoulder. _

"_Lady Beckett, is it wise for you to wear an outfit such as that?" Thor questioned. Katy looked down at her bleached jeans, maroon colored blouse and matching leather jacket and ankle boots._

"_Try wearing a dress and running in stiletto heels, and then you'll know an inappropriate outfit." Katy smirked. Thor tilted his head to the side trying to picture the scene when he shook his head. Katy snickered behind her hand before opening the hatch. _

_The air rushed through the jet causing Katy's hair to fly around behind her. Thor and Katy walked to the edge of the hatch and looked down at the island and water below. They shared a glance and smiled when Natasha shouted. _

"_You might want a parachute Katy!" _

_Katy turned her back to the opened hatch and stared at Natasha. Natasha tilted her head in confusion at the smile Katy was giving her. Katy raised her arms to her sides and walked to the edge of the hatch. _

"_I think I'll manage or have you already forgotten?" she said falling backwards out of the jet. _

_Katy twisted in the air so she was facing the ground. She was getting ready to slow herself down when a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up at the blonde haired god and pouted. _

"_I was going to stop ya know." _

_Thor and Katy landed on the island with a thud. Rivers was still nowhere in sight which made Katy suspicious. The island was unusually quiet except for the sound of the ocean water. Katy removed the bag from her shoulder and opened it when she was sent reeling backwards. She rolled across the ground before landing on her back. The wind was knocked out of her as she stared up at the sky._

"_I thought I told you to come alone." _

"_He was my ride and he was just leaving." Katy signaled for Thor to leave as she sat up. They exchanged a look before Thor twirled his hammer and flew into the air disappearing. Katy stumbled to her feet only to be flung to the side. Katy grunted when her body collided with the hard ground for the second time. Before she could stand she heard rushing water heading at her. She rolled to the side, dodging the water and rolling to her feet. She ducked when more water was thrown at her. _

"_Geez give a girl a chance to fight back!" she exclaimed cartwheeling out of the way. Rivers didn't let up on his assault as Katy kept flipping, rolling and sliding to avoid his attacks. When she hit the ground for the sixth time she growled in anger. Flames engulfed her hands as her eyes turned white. Rivers ran at her getting ready to strike when a flamed hand stopped his. He screamed in pain as the flesh on his hand burned. _

"_You bitch! What have you done?" he screamed. _

_Katy's white eyes were trained on him. He took a few steps back while Katy stepped forward. With his good hand Rivers continuously flung water at her while she made it evaporate. The flames hissed as the water hit them. The earpiece in Katy's ear came to life as Bruce and the others asked what was going on. She ignored them as she slowly approached Rivers; a deadly expression on her face._

"_I am tired of your games Rivers. It's time for this to end." _

_Rivers fell backwards and scuttled along the ground trying to get away. Katy's pace didn't quicken as she followed Rivers to the islands edge. His hand slipped over the edge as he caught himself. Katy's right hand grew brighter as the flames grew bigger. She lunged at Rivers and punched the ground missing him. He purposely fell into the water and submerged under. Katy's eyes changed as she looked up at the Statue of Liberty. Thor jumped down and landed beside Katy as the jet landed behind them. Bruce was the first one out of the jet and by Katy's side in a heartbeat. _

_The group peered over the edge of the island where Rivers fell in. They patiently waited as Rivers reappeared. He looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw the group of people._

"_You never could do a job by yourself. You always had help. You are weak." He snarled. Katy squatted down and looked at him._

"_I'm not the weak one; you are. I have friends who back me up no matter what. As Aristotle said, in poverty and other misfortunes of life, true friends are a sure refuge. The young keep out of mischief; to the old they are a comfort and aid in their weakness, and those in the prime of their life they incite to noble deeds." _

_Rivers was silent as he glared at Katy. He didn't need friends to help him complete a job or to defeat her. Katy sighed and stood up walking away from him. She stood next to Bruce and grabbed his hand. Bruce raised their combined hands and kissed Katy's. She smiled and leaned into his side. _

"_Oh and weren't you told to never go swimming while it was lightning out?" she asked turning back to Rivers. Said man's eyes widened when he realized what was going to happen. He tried to scramble out of the water, but Thor had his hammer raised and called down the lightning. Katy closed her eyes and turned her head into Bruce's shoulder as Rivers screams deafened her. Bruce pulled her closer as the screams died down. _

_~Q~_

The table was silent as Katy finished her story. Fury had pulled up a chair and sat down while staring at Katy. His hands were crossed in front of his face as he took in the information.

"And you didn't see any sign on him afterwards?" Fury asked. The group all shared the same disturbed look before turning to Fury. Fury's eye hardened, taking in everyone's grim expressions.

"There was nothing indicating he was ever there. I even checked the bottom of the ocean and found nothing." Katy replied quietly.

"What about the bag?"

"What bag…Oh that bag? If he took it then he's no longer a threat. The bag contained cash and stolen items from around the world. He'll be in prison for the rest of his life. The CIA can't help him now since he's dead to them."

Fury nodded and scooted his chair back. He stood up and placed his hands behind his back. He headed for the door when he stopped. Without turning around he spoke.

"Where exactly did that cash and items come from?"

"That is my little secret." Katy answered with a devilish grin. Everyone's eyes were trained on their teammate in apprehension. Katy blinked once, then twice and then sighed. "Really guys do you think I'd actually steal anything?"

"You stole all my alcohol a few nights ago!" Tony piped up squinting at her. Katy opened and closed her mouth before sliding down in her chair.

"That's was different. I was not going to be your guinea pig again. The last time I got sick for a whole week!" Katy defended. The two held a staring contest while the rest of the members blinked in confusion. Katy and Tony both blinked but neither said anything as they continued to stare each other down. Fury rolled his good eye and left the room.

"Uhh didn't you both just lose?" Clint asked.

"Nope. The first one to look away loses. We could be here all day, night even." Katy answered. Clint nodded and leaned back in his seat. The corner of Tony's lip twitched up into a smile as Katy's did the same. The two smiled at each other as they held a silent conversation. Tony nodded at Katy and looked away clapping his hands.

"You owe me missy. I want my bar restocked in two days. You two have fun." Tony said grinning like an idiot. Katy rolled her eyes and turned to Bruce. She pulled him up by his arm and led him out of the room. They traversed the hallways of the helicarrier hand in hand in silence.

"What did you do with all of Tony's alcohol?" Bruce asked.

"I hid all of it and I forgot where I hid it…" she said trailing off. Bruce laughed as they rounded the corner to the exit. The helicarrier hovered over the roof of Stark Tower allowing for a quick exit. Katy and Bruce walked inside the tower and up to their respected rooms.

"We have some dinner reservations scheduled in two hours. Wear something nice." Katy said leaning up on her tippy toes and kissing Bruce. When Katy tried to pull away Bruce deepened the kiss by backing her against the door. They both pulled away having to catch their breath. Katy rested her forehead against Bruce's chest and smiled.

~Q~

"Leave it to Tony to get us reservations at the most expensive restaurant in New York City." Katy said. The cool night air rushed past them as they walked down the sidewalk. Katy's arm was looped through Bruce's as they walked. When a cool rush of air hit her, she scooted closer to Bruce. The warmth radiating off of him warmed her up. Katy closed her eyes allowing Bruce to guide her down the sidewalk.

"At least we didn't have to pay." Bruce chuckled. Katy laughed and nodded against his arm.

"Thank god for Tony right? That would have cost me three months of rent!"

Bruce pulled Katy closer as they continued their trek back to Stark Tower. He glanced down at the black haired beauty tucked into his side when his eyes landed on a streak of red and blue. He reached a hand up and tugged on the two strands playfully. Katy smacked at his hand playfully.

"I guess I used too much of my power against Rivers. Well it's time to buy some more hair dye." She sighed fingering the strands. Bruce rested his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers.

"I like them. They're unique." He said with a smile. Katy smiled up at him.

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll keep them for you." She smiled. Bruce pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into his side. They walked for a little over an hour until Stark Tower appeared in the distance. The three quarter sleeve tunic dress and leggings weren't enough to shelter Katy from the cold October breeze. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Bruce wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked inside the warm building and elevator.

They stepped out of the elevator just as a crash sounded from the kitchen. Katy and Bruce looked at each other before running into the kitchen. Katy jumped back into Bruce when another crash sounded. They looked around the kitchen to find Thor messing with the toaster again; only this time it was in pieces on the floor.

"Why is the toaster reduced to scrap metal?" Katy inquired. Steve, Clint, Tony, Pepper and Natasha huddled around the table. Thor moved on to the microwave and inspected it. Katy and Bruce slipped into the room when nobody answered her question. They watched in silence as Thor picked up something wrapped in aluminum foil. He looked from the foil to the microwave before opening the microwave and setting the item inside. Katy's eyes bulged when she saw what was happening.

"Uh shouldn't we be stopping him? I really don't want Stark Tower to get burned down." She said. Once again nobody listened to her. She sighed and jumped up from the table, running to Thor who was getting ready to hit the start button. Katy slide by him and hit the cancel button before the aluminum could catch fire.

"Okay here's a little lesson. Aluminum foil and microwave equals bad idea. Aluminum and grill or oven equals good idea. Microwave, fire. Grill and oven, no fire." She explained slowly. Thor however had moved on to inspect other gadgets that were still foreign to him.

"I think you'd get a kick out of the Keurig machine right there. No not that. Yes that one right there." Tony said.

Katy whirled around and glared at Tony. "If you so much as touch that I will not hesitate to fry both of your asses."

Thor backed away from said machine and moved onto the mixing bowl. The flames in Katy's hands extinguished themselves as she clenched her fist. "Good boy." She patted Thor on the arm since she couldn't reach his head.

"We may want to leave the room before anything else happens." Katy walked over to the stairs signaling for Bruce to follow. He stood up from the table and walked over to her before following her up the stairs. Katy led him to her room and pulled him inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

* * *

~Q~

I would have had this out sooner but I've been catching up on Common Law. Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review since I love hearing from all my readers! :D


	13. Liquor Store Adventure

I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting! I didn't mean too, I swear! I'm going to let you all know now that I will be starting classes on Monday. I most likely won't be able to update until Friday so I just want to let you all know. I'll try and get the next chapter out tomorrow. If not then feel free to message me telling me to update (nicely of course)

Anyways enough of my typing, I'll let you all get to reading.

www. polyvore cgi/set?id=56694204 Here is Katy's outfit.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, just Katy and the plot at this point.

~B~

* * *

Katy smiled in her sleep as she remembered the fun night she shared with Bruce. It would have been better if the other guy had stopped trying to come out. Alas they had to end their love making before Bruce hulked out. A warm slightly rough hand traced along her back sending a shiver down her spine. Katy rolled over and sleepily smiled up at Bruce.

"Good morning." He leaned down and kissed her. Katy smiled as he pulled away from the morning kiss.

"Morning."

Bruce climbed out of bed already dressed to Katy's surprise. She sat up clutching the sheet to her chest, her hair a birds nest. Katy stifled a yawn with her hand and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Tony came by earlier to check in. He wants his alcohol back." Bruce said.

"Of course he does. I swear that man lives on that stuff." Katy replied standing up. She wrapped the sheet around her torso and walked into the closet. Bruce unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and strode over to the closet. He leaned against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest. Katy was tossing clothes to the floor behind her looking for a specific pair of pants. Bruce laughed as Katy grabbed a pair of capris and a layered shirt before grabbing a bra and underwear. She stepped in front of Bruce and looked up at him, smiling.

"I do hope you're not going to keep me in here all day." She teased.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "As much as I'd like to you have some shopping to do."

"Please don't remind me. I'm going to be getting looks from all the alcohol I'm buying!"

"You'll have Pepper and Steve with you. Which reminds me, I have something for you." He said pulling something from his right pocket.

Katy watched as he grabbed her hand placed his right fist on hers. She felt him open his fist and something light dropped into her palm. Bruce folded her hand before she could get a look at the item. Katy glanced up at him confused when she saw the faint blush coating his tanned cheeks. He released Katy's hand and ran his own through his hair. She glanced down at her hand then slowly opened it. She gasped at the silver promise ring with emeralds embedded in the infinity circle.

"Bruce it's beautiful!" Katy smiled slipping it on her finger.

"I know we haven't been dating for long, but I heard your birthday is coming up." He smiled.

Katy leaned up and kissed Bruce. "Thank you. I love it." She said pulling away.

"I'm glad you like it; now go get ready before Pepper comes looking for you." Bruce replied. He stepped back allowing Katy to walk by him and toward the bathroom. Bruce waited for Katy to shut the door before leaving to meet with Tony.

~B~

Katy was just putting the finishing touches to her make up when a knock came from the door. She leaned out the doorway and shouted.

"It's open!"

She went back to applying the eyeliner when footsteps sounded along the wood floor. Katy capped the eyeliner and tossed it into the basket with the rest of her makeup. She turned toward the door and found Steve standing outside the door. Ever since she joined the team she tried to help Steve adjust to this time period the best she could. They also formed a special brother and sister bond in the meantime.

"I came to see if you were ready."

"Let me just grab my purse and then we can go." She smiled.

Katy and Steve walked to the elevator where Pepper stood waiting. Pepper was staring at her watch when she noticed the two approaching.

"It's about time. I thought you two got lost. Wait…you're glowing Katy!" she teased.

"Shut up, Pep. It didn't get that far due to a certain other guy. Now can we please go before Tony starts spying on us?"

"Is that a promise ring I see?"

Katy froze. She had hoped Pepper wouldn't see it, but that flew out the window.

"Yes. Bruce gave it to me this morning. It's beautiful isn't it?" Katy said as Pepper grabbed her hand.

"It so cute! Bruce certainly does have good taste." Pepper said releasing Katy's hand.

"Now can we please go? I have a feeling we're being watched." Katy said.

"Always my dear Katy." Tony said over the intercom.

Katy groaned and pressed the button opening the elevator and rushed inside. Pepper was still smiling as she stood to Katy's left and Steve was on her right. The elevator ride was awkward as Pepper smiled and Steve lightly blushed. Katy stared at the metal doors praying for them to open so she could make her escape. The door dinged and before it had time to fully open Katy was out the door of Stark Tower; Pepper and Steve having to run to catch up.

The three talked as they walked down the sidewalk to the nearest liquor store. Katy and Pepper told Steve about the different places to visit in the United States. They warned him that if Tony ever asked him to go to Vegas that he was to decline. That was the last place they'd find Steve visiting, much less being embarrassed. Steve opened the door for the two women who smiled and entered.

"Alright so what all does Tony need?" Katy asked walking down the aisles.

"He made you a list." Pepper said handing her a piece of paper. Katy gently took it and scanned over it. She stopped mid-step causing Pepper and Steve to walk past her.

"You have got to be kidding me?" she exclaimed.

"Tony never kids about alcohol. I'm actually glad you took it all away from him, but I didn't like having to deal with his whining." Pepper said grabbing the paper.

Katy shuffled her sandal clad feet across the floor as she followed behind Pepper with Steve by her side. Pepper occasionally stopped to grab the listed bottle and place it in the cart. When they came upon the vodka Steve couldn't help but look at all the different flavors.

"Don't they just have regular vodka anymore?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, but I must say the marshmallow flavored vodka is tasty." Katy added. Steve turned his confused gaze on her and she chuckled. Pepper shouted at them from the end of the aisle to hurry up. Katy grabbed the vodka she mentioned and placed it in the cart before following after Pepper.

A few hours passed as the trio were still locating all of Tony's alcohol. Katy slumped against the cart as she pushed it along behind Pepper. The other customers gawked at the filled cart as it passed by them.

"Pepper how much more do we need?" Katy groaned stopping the cart. Steve grabbed the cart from Katy's hands and began pushing it. She sent him a grateful smile and walked beside him.

"We just need to get one more thing and then we'll be done." Pepper answered reading the list.

"Remind me to kill Tony when I see him." Katy whispered to Steve. The super soldier chuckled and agreed to help her if needed.

They reached the back of the store where a beer cooler sat. Katy quirked an eyebrow and watched as Pepper disappear inside only to poke her head out the door.

"Steve I need a hand."

Steve left Katy's side and walked into the cooler behind Pepper. Katy leaned against the cart and looked around at the party supplies. Her eyebrows shot up when it dawned on her.

'_I'm so going to kill you Tony!' _she thought as Pepper and Steve returned. Katy noticed the cases of beer they were carrying, confirming her thoughts.

"Is Tony planning something Pepper?" she asked.

"No why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, I was just wondering. We have everything?"

Pepper nodded and directed them to the front of the store. Katy felt sorry for the poor cashier that had to ring them out. She'd have to remember to tell Tony and have something sent to the poor guy. When everything was bought and paid for Katy carried four bags on each arm while Pepper carried two and Steve had the rest.

"Next time we go shopping for Tony's alcohol we take a damn car." Katy mumbled.

* * *

~B~

Let me know what you think! Arrgh! I'm going to kill the left clicker of the mouse on my laptop. It refuses to work! D:


	14. Of Surprise Parties and Proposals

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating since August. College has gotten crazy lately and I haven't had much time to really do anything. Plus looking for a part time job is getting annoy. I'm just not sure when though, but I will post a sequel. I have to do a little research on what villain I wish to bring in, unless others have an idea of one! Then please let me know! Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I just own Katy.

* * *

~B~

Katy stormed into the living room carrying a bunch of bags. She stormed into the kitchen and set all the bags down startling the few people in there. Katy huffed as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. She turned away from the island and walked over to the dining table, pulling out a chair and plopping down. Her head hit the table with a resounding thud as Steve and Pepper entered the room carrying the rest of the bags.

"Uh Katy, is everything alright?" Bruce asked from the other side of the table.

"Tony should not be allowed to have that much alcohol. I don't care if he's a billionaire genius, he shouldn't have that much." She said lifting her head off the table and pointing to the mountain of bags.

"I was wondering why you three didn't take a car." He smirked.

Katy groaned and hit her head on the table. "I am never doing a beer or alcohol run _ever_ again."

Bruce stifled a laugh by taking a drink of his tea. He set his cup down right as Tony walked into the kitchen. Bruce watched as Tony walked over to the bags and searched through them. Katy heard the rummaging and knew who it was. She waited for the verdict to see if they remembered everything. Tony pulled a bottle from the bag and stared at it. He looked over at Steve who pointed at Katy.

"Of all the vodka in the world you chose a marshmallow flavored one. Have I not taught you anything, Kat's?" Tony said.

"Oh bite me, Tony."

"I'll save the biting for the doc." Tony commented.

"Tony!" Bruce and Katy shouted.

"So much for waiting till later to have a glass of that." Katy muttered under her breath.

Katy stood up and walked over to Tony and reached for the bottle. Tony wore a smirk and lifted the bottle over his head out of Katy's reach. Katy glared and stood on her tip toes reaching for the bottle. Tony held it up higher only to receive a dark look from Pepper.

"Tony, give me the bottle. Now." Katy said with a dark tone.

"You have to take it from me." He smirked.

Katy glowered and stood with her arms crossed when an idea came to mind. A Cheshire cat smile wormed its way onto her face as she stared at Tony. A burst of air rushed into the room and snatched the bottle from Tony's hand and landed in Katy's. She smirked and turned on her heel heading for the stairs.

"She cheated. That's cheating!" Tony exclaimed pointing in her direction.

When Katy disappeared upstairs Tony turned toward Bruce and stared. Bruce looked up at his friend from over the top of his cup before setting it down.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Your girlfriend has spunk. I like it."

"Where are you going with this Tony?" Bruce sighed.

"Well you two haven't done- Ow! What was that for Pepper?" Tony said clutching the back of his head. "Pepp? Pepper? Where are we going? I'm not ready to leave yet!"

~B~

The months passed by as everyone fell into a routine at Stark Tower. Katy and Bruce's relationship was going swell, however one thing weighed heavily on Bruce's mind. The day Katy came home from Tony's alcohol run, she had gone up stairs and had a few drinks of the vodka. When dinner rolled around Katy was nowhere to be seen along with Natasha and Pepper, so Bruce, Tony and Clint went to investigate. Steve and Thor were busy trying to figure out how the computer worked which was an entertaining sight. Tony had explained to them the key basics of the computer, but neither seemed to remember them. He threw his hands in the air and stomped away muttering about demi-gods and Capsicles.

And that's how he, Bruce and Clint ended upstairs in front of Katy and Bruce's room door. They stood outside the door where they could hear giggling coming from inside. They all shared a look before Clint reached for the door knob and twisted it, allowing the door to slowly open. The scene they were greeted with was Katy and Pepper singing and dancing around the room, Pepper not being drunk. Natasha sat on the floor watching them in amusement. She looked over at the door and grinned.

"Come on Pepper, time to go." Natasha said standing up and pulling Pepper out of the room and into Tony's arms.

Natasha pulled Clint down the hallway to their own room while Tony took Pepper to theirs, leaving Bruce to deal with an intoxicated Katy. He sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Katy." He said slowly.

"Bruce!" she slurred bouncing over to him.

Bruce sighed and went into the bathroom to get her a glass of water. He proceeded to grab the bottle of aspirin just so Katy had it when she awoke.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He said leading Katy to her side of the bed.

He helped her climb under the covers before walking over to his side and laying down beside her. Katy rolled on to her side and curled into Bruce's side, her head resting on his chest. Bruce played with her hair as they sat in silence.

"Hey Bruce."

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about us being together?"

Bruce's hand paused in brushing her hair. "We are together, Katy."

"I mean can you see us getting married someday?" she clarified.

Bruce froze. He didn't really give marriage any thought. He didn't even think Katy would still be with him after all these months, but then again he never expected her to like him. He resumed brushing a hand through Katy's hair as he started to reply.

"I never gave it much thought, but if it's what you want then I believe it could work." He said. When he didn't receive a reply he looked down and found Katy asleep. A light chuckle sounded through the room as Bruce close his eyes allowing sleep to overcome him.

~B~

The guys were standing around the living room; each exquisitely dressed in black suits. Tony had opted to wear a ridiculously bright colored suit, but one look from Pepper changed his mind. He also had a light colored one picked out for Bruce, but it mysteriously disappeared a few nights ago. As for the reason why they were waiting is because Pepper was helping Katy get ready with Natasha's help. From the shouts and thuds the guys could hear upstairs they refused to go check on them. They didn't want to get dragged into the catastrophe going on up there.

"Dammit Pepper that hurt!" they heard Katy shout.

"If you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Pepper shouted back.

A string of curses came from Katy's mouth when Natasha suggested tying her to the chair. The door slammed shut, cutting off the sound of their voices. The men shared a look before receiving a shrug from Tony who went back to his glass of whiskey. Steve looked over at Bruce who was rubbing his hands together, nervous.

"Shouldn't we go check on them?" Steve asked concerned.

"If you want to get yourself killed, go right on ahead Capsicle." Tony replied.

Steve frowned and looked over at the others who were shaking their heads no. He sighed and messed with the cuffs of his suit.

A few minutes later the door banged open, startling the guys when Katy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Bruce turned from his spot on the couch and gazed at his girlfriend. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the emerald green floor length dress. The dress clung to Katy's body, ending a little above her knees and had only one strap over her right shoulder. Bruce's eyes traveled up to Katy's face where her make-up was expertly done with green eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara. As for Katy's hair, Pepper someone managed to put it in an elegant braid held together with hidden bobby pins. A pair of black heels dangled from her hand. Bruce stood up from the couch and walked over to her. The scowl on Katy's face lifted into a smile at Bruce's approach. Before either could say a word Tony beat them to it.

"You two can copulate later or in the second limo, just remember to clean it." Tony winked.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted her eyes wide.

Katy hid her face in Bruce's shoulder to hide the embarrassment. Leave it to Tony to make a sexual comment out of anything. They silently thanked Pepper for intervening before Tony could say anything else, and from the look on Steve's face he was thankful too.

Pepper ushered everyone to the elevator while looking back at Katy and Bruce. Bruce kept a steady hand on Katy's waist as she pulled on the black heels. Once the last heel was secured on her foot, Katy thanked Bruce. They walked hand in hand to the elevator where everyone else was waiting. The elevator ride was short but it gave Pepper enough time to bump her hip against Katy's. The two shared a look when the doors opened and everyone filed out. Katy climbed in first followed by Bruce and the others. Tony was the last one in since he would be the first one out.

Katy hadn't been told anything about the party they were attending and she still had no idea. She asked Pepper for details, but she never received an answer. When she went to ask Bruce he also had no idea what it was for and told her to ask Tony. After spending a few hours sitting in Bruce's lab watching him work Katy made her way down to Tony's lab. Once she reached the door it slammed in her face as Jarvis spoke up.

"_I'm sorry Miss Beckett, but Mister Stark doesn't want you in there at the moment." _

"I just wanted to ask him about this party he's hosting." She said.

"Classified information! Do not speak!" Tony shouted through the door.

Katy clenched her fists causing a flame to form. She threw the fireball at the metal door watching as it left a scorch. Satisfied with the damage done to the door she stormed away and back to Bruce's lab.

~B~

Bruce looked up as Katy stormed into the lab. He saw her fists smoke as she took a seat on the table. He removed his glasses and placed them in his breast pocket before walking over and wrapping his arms around Katy. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he watched the smoke stop billowing from her fists.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

"Not particularly but since you asked, I can't help but feel something is up."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well ever since Pepper, Steve and I got back from Tony's alcohol run a few days ago I couldn't help but notice everyone was acting different."

'_She's definitely perceptive. Banner one, Tony zero.'_

"Bruce, are you in there?" Katy asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, sorry was thinking. Well look at the time. I believe Pepper said something about taking you and getting you ready for tonight?" he said.

Katy groaned and hopped off the table as the door slid open. Pepper walked in, and without saying a word grabbed Katy's wrist and pulled her out of the lab. Bruce chuckled and watched the two women disappear into the elevator.

And that is how they all ended up in a stretch limo on their way to some party that everyone else knew about, except Katy. She sat beside Bruce, one leg crossed over the other as she fiddled with a piece of invisible lint on her dress. An arm snaked its way around her shoulders, Katy looked up and found Bruce smiling at her. He leaned in and placed a quick kiss to her lips.

"At least try to enjoy the night, for me. Please?" he whispered.

"I will for you since you asked nicely, but I still don't like being kept in the dark." She replied.

Bruce pulled her into his side as the limo came to a stop. Happy walked around the back of the limo and opened the door for everyone. Tony and Pepper climbed out followed by Clint and Natasha and Steve. Katy sighed and slid out of the limo followed by Bruce. She wasn't expecting the place to be completely empty of paparazzi. Didn't they know Tony Stark was coming? Katy looked around until Bruce's arm wrapped around her waist and led her into the banquet hall. When they entered the main room Katy noticed the balloons and banners, but she couldn't find the others anywhere. She looked up at Bruce and gave him a questioning look, but he didn't say anything. Instead he led her to the double doors leading into the party area and once the doors opened Katy gasped in surprise.

The room was filled with SHIELD agents and her Avenger teammates. They stood around holding glasses up as they shouted Happy Birthday. Pepper appeared in front of her and pulled her to one of the many tables set up. Katy got a glimpse of Fury at the table Pepper was leading her too. He gave her a small genuine smile and lifted his glass. Katy returned his smile before she was pushed into a seat. Bruce took the seat off to her left while Pepper was to her right.

"You are too observant for your own good, you know that?" Pepper said grabbing two wine glasses from one of the waitresses walking around. She set the glass in front of Katy.

"I can't help it. It's part of the job description." Katy smirked taking a sip of wine. She cringed at the foul taste and set the glass on the table. "Now I see why I'm not a wine fan."

The table erupted into laughter at the face Katy made. Katy laughed along when glass of bourbon was placed in front of her. She looked up at Tony and smiled in thanks before grabbing the glass and sipping from it. Before Katy could take another sip, the glass was snatched from her hand as Pepper pushed a box in front of her.

"Go on open it. It's from all of us, except for Bruce." Pepper winked.

Katy looked over at Bruce who motioned for her to open the box. She picked it up and gently tore the paper away and lifted the top. Her mouth fell open at the gift as she pulled it from its resting place. She held it in the palm of her hand as she set the box back on the table.

"You guys really shouldn't have! It's beautiful!" she said unclasping the diamond heart shaped necklace and putting it on.

"It's the least we could do especially after everything you've been through." Steve said.

"Thank you guys, I love it." Katy smiled.

"Now time for my present." Bruce said softly.

Katy watched as he stood up from his seat, pulling something from his pocket, and taking a knee. Her eyes widened in realization. She remembered saying something to him about marriage in a drunken stupor, but she didn't expect him to actually propose to her. Her eyes started to gloss over with tears as Bruce opened the box revealing the ring.

"Katherine Elizabeth Beckett, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes of course!" she exclaimed throwing herself into Bruce's arms.

Bruce hugged her back and stood up with her in his arms. Their friends seated around the table gave a round of applause and congratulations were said. Katy leaned back and kissed Bruce on the lips. She smiled and pulled away as he set her back on her feet. The room erupted in more applause to the happy couple as a cake was wheeled out of the kitchen.

Katy smiled and laughed at the image of the mini Hulk on the cake along with little fires. She leaned into Bruce's side as the room began singing. She glanced up at Bruce and smiled. Once the song was done she blew out the candles earning a cheer in reply. The cake was cut and spread throughout the room as everyone took a seat and ate and chatted amongst themselves.

The evening came to a close as everyone went their separate ways. Katy, Bruce and the rest of the Avengers, including Pepper, climbed into the limo and headed back to Stark Tower.

"I had a great night. This honestly has to be the best birthday I've ever had." Katy said softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Bruce replied pulling her into his side.

Katy rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The night's events taking its toll on her body, she allowed herself to fall asleep. She would certainly need it for when the wedding preparations started and knowing Pepper, she would want to help. Knowing Katy, she would need the help plus who can ever say no to Pepper's help? She certainly couldn't! But for now all she wanted to do was sleep knowing she would soon be Mrs. Banner.

~B~

* * *

Woo! I was thinking of ending this story here, but I shall ask all of you lovely readers. Would you like me to continue this story up through the wedding or just leave it here? In the squeal they'd already be married, but I just have to do some research on the villains and which one I wish to incorporate. Maybe Blonsky reappears? Who knows just a thought? Anyways let me know what you all think! And again sorry for not updating in well, forever!


	15. Dress Shopping & Late Night Fun

Well everyone the verdict is in and I will be continuing this story through the wedding. Hooray! /applause/ Now on to the wedding planning!

Disclaimer: I only own Katy and the plot that is not related to the Avengers Movie.

Enjoy.

~B~

* * *

Katy rested her elbow on the table top, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she listened to Pepper arguing with someone on the phone. Every now and then Katy would chuckle at something Pepper said only to receive a dirty look in reply. From that point forward, Katy stifled any giggle or chuckle with a smirk and an eye roll.

"We specifically requested green and purple flowers with black lining. Is that so hard to comprehend? You have one last chance to get it right before I find a new baker." Pepper seethed into the phone before hanging up.

"It's as if you're the one who is getting married, Pep." Katy chuckled.

"Remember you're the one who asked me to help you." Pepper said.

"And I think I'm starting to regret it." Katy smiled leaning back in her seat and balancing the chair on two legs.

Pepper reached over and smacked Katy's arm causing the woman to yelp as her and the chair crashed to the floor. Katy glared up at her friend from the floor while Pepper hysterically laughed.

"Oh you think you're so funny." Katy mumbled.

As Pepper continued laughing, Katy saw to shadows standing in the doorway. She looked up and found Natasha and Clint, the latter doubled over laughing his head off. Natasha was wearing a smirk while she leaned against the door jamb staring down at Katy. Katy flipped them the bird before letting her head gently hit the floor.

"We heard a crash. Is everything okay…?" Steve asked as he and Thor appeared behind the two assassins.

"Lady Beckett, why are you on the floor with the chair?" Thor asked.

"The floor looked like it needed a hug so the chair and I fell over and hugged it." Katy responded.

The dumbfounded look on Thor's face had the occupants of the room silently chuckling.

"Lady Beckett, I do not know why the floor would want to be hugged since it is not a living thing." He said slowly.

"Sarcasm, Thor. Expect a lot more of it in the near future." Tony said from behind Katy.

Katy reclined her head back and looked at Tony and Bruce, both of whom were smirking. Bruce being the nice guy walked over and helped her up. She smiled up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. Tony made a gagging noise behind them. Katy smirked and lifted a hand creating a small ball of fire. She sent the ball flying behind Tony, setting the back of his shirt on fire. A chorus of muffled chuckling reverberating around the room at the sight of smoke rising up from Tony's back. Tony sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" he asked sniffing the air again.

"Uh Tony, it's your ass." Clint said pointing.

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. At the sight of the fire Tony started jumping around while trying to put out the flame.

"God I knew we shouldn't have let a freak like her on the team. Fire bad. Bad, bad, bad." Tony said pointing a finger at Katy.

"If you don't stop being a big baby I'll make that fire bigger and hotter that the coroner won't be able to identify your body. You will be a crispy Tony." Katy said in a dark voice matching her scary expression.

"Why am I always the one being threatened?" Tony exclaimed.

"Because it's fun." Katy replied.

"Pepper, you're on my side right?" Tony asked turning to said woman.

"Sorry Tony but I'd rather not be burnt to an unidentifiable crisp." Pepper said raising her hands in surrender. She gave Katy a smile before standing up and collecting the papers scattered across the table. They were stacked into a small pile so it was easier for Pepper to carry. She picked them up and walked by Katy grabbing her arm.

"Now if you will excuse us we have some unfinished wedding planning to do." Pepper said as she dragged Katy from the room.

"Help me!" Katy added for dramatic effect.

The remaining occupants were silent as the clicking of Pepper's heels receded from ear shot. They heard the elevator door ping open and closed informing them that it was safe to talk.

"I bet you all twenty bucks that Katy will be regretting asking Pepper to help her with the planning." Clint proposed.

A round of nods and everyone saying deal circulated the room. Everyone except Thor who had been lost in thought through the rest of the conversation finally came to.

"I still do not understand this sarcasm you all talk about." He said.

When nobody answered he looked around the room only to find it deserted. He rubbed his chin and left the room mumbling about sarcasm and other human dialect he did not know.

~B~

"Pepper, I swear if you hand me one more dress I am going to light Tony on fire again and have him propose to you." Katy threatened.

"Stop whining and go try on those dresses, and then we will eliminate the ones you don't like."

"If you give me anymore once we have eliminated some I will set you ablaze, remember that." Katy said walking over to the dressing room.

Pepper stood outside waiting for Katy to remerge from the room, but in the meantime something off to the side caught her attention. A grin appeared on her face as she walked away from the dressing room door to investigate. A few minutes later Katy opened the door and stepped out. She wore a white silk floor length dress with pearls woven into the flowery design at the bottom. The dress was strapless with a criss cross back and a hidden clasp at the top.

"Oh I like that one." Pepper commented walking around Katy.

"I don't know, Pep. It's a little hard to breathe." Katy said stiffly walking to the raised platform surrounded by mirrors.

"Well we don't want you passing out from lack of air. Now let's try another."

"You do realize you'll be trying on a dress too right?" Katy said through the door.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked. She heard the sound of a zipper followed by the doors lock clicking. Katy stepped out causing Pepper's mouth to drop.

"I'm having you be my maid of honor." Katy smiled.

"Katy, I-I don't know what to say." Pepper muttered.

"You don't have to say anything. You and Natasha are the only girlfriend's I have, and it would mean a lot to me if you would accept." Katy said looking at herself in the three way mirror. She turned left and right before making a complete circle. A smile graced her face as she turned toward Pepper. "Oh Pepper, I thought we promised no water works?"

"Sorry, you're right. I gladly accept your offer." Pepper smiled wiping her eyes.

"Yay! Now I think I have found a winner."

"See that was painless." Pepper said bumping hips with Katy.

"Oh be quiet you."

"Not until we find you a nice pair of shoes."

"Pepper!" Katy groaned.

Pepper rolled her eyes and pushed Katy into the dressing room. Katy grumbled as she changed out of the dress and back into her regular clothes. As soon as she exited the dressing room with the dress in hand she was pulled to the right toward the rows of shoes.

~B~

"So how was your day?" Bruce asked lying in bed.

"It was fun. I'm surprised Pepper and I were able to get a lot done today." Katy replied with her head on Bruce's chest. She drew little patterns on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"That's good to hear."

"What did you and the guys do?" Katy asked.

There was a moment of silence and an awkward noise from Bruce. Katy lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. Bruce avoided her eyes and looked off to the side.

"What did Tony do now?" Katy sighed.

"He started talking about a bachelor party with a bunch of people that I don't know." Bruce answered still not looking at her. He felt Katy move from his side before she straddled his waist. He turned his head toward her and grabbed her hips.

"You don't have to accept you know, but its tradition. Who knows, I might even end up having a bachelorette party." Katy winked. She ran her hands down Bruce's chest eliciting a moan of pleasure and what sounded like a noise the Hulk would make. Bruce's hands gripped her hips tighter and brought her closer.

"I don't think the other guy approves." Bruce said.

"Is that so? Well tell him to remain calm as the night goes on and I'll see about making sure Pepper doesn't go overboard with the party. How does that sound?" she smiled. Katy saw the flash of green in Bruce's eyes and knew the Hulk was protesting, but a few seconds later Bruce smiled.

"That's a first. The other guy said, and I quote, 'Hulk be good.'"

"That's a good Hulk. Now shall we?" Katy asked leaning forward.

"We shall." Bruce answered capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Katy fought for control until she was taken by surprise at being flipped over. Bruce lay on top of her and smirked.

"Now that wasn't fair." Katy pouted playfully. She reached up and cupped Bruce's face and pulled him down kissing him. As the kiss deepened she noticed for the first time that Bruce's heart rate wasn't racing. The Hulk was keeping his promise. She smiled into the kiss as Bruce's hands traveled down her sides before pulling away.

"So not cool, Bruce." Katy pouted.

"I love you, Katy." Bruce whispered.

"I love you too, Bruce." Katy replied with a smile.

"_Try not to destroy the place you two." _

"Tony!" Bruce and Katy shouted.

"_Tony, leave them alone!" _Pepper said in the background.

"_But that's no fun!" _

"_Tony, you have till the count of three. One…"_

"_What am I four?" _

"_Two…"_

"_Alright. Alright. I'm shutting it off!"_

The intercom went silent. Bruce and Katy waited to make sure Tony was actually gone before resuming.

"I think it's safe now." Katy said.

"I think you're right." Bruce said positioning himself over top of her. Katy looked into Bruce's eyes as he guided himself to her entrance. They stared into each other's eyes as Bruce leaned forward and captured Katy's lips again, and then entered her. Katy moaned into the kiss allowing the world to slip away leaving only them.

* * *

~B~

Okay so I fail at smut scenes so that is about all I am doing. Ha-ha Anyways, just a few more chapters and then this story will sadly come to a close. I'm gonna go ahead and work on the next chapter and try to get it posted sometime tomorrow or Monday. Sorry to keep everyone waiting!


	16. The End?

Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I had this chapter typed out and ready to post when I deleted it by accident. D: So I obviously had to re-write it and that was no easy feat, but here is the finished product.

Here is the link for Katy's dress: www. polyvore dot com/cgi/set?id=61803586

Disclaimer: I only own Katy. Oh and I don't own Lene Marlin's song Here We Are.

Enjoy!

~B~

* * *

The wedding was a private ceremony with only a few guests, actually never mind, the guest list included every SHIELD agent along with the Avengers team. Pepper had gone out of her way to have the wedding held at the beach in the Hamptons and the set up was amazing. The processional was lined with large metal hooks in the sand and topped with cream colored ribbons and bows. The canopies were topped with a mixture of purple and green flowers and were placed over the guest's seats and the bride and groom, along with the maid of honor and best man.

The reception room was filled with silver large tables covered with purple table coves, and able to seat eight people. The bride and grooms table had elegantly written reserved signs for friends of the bride and groom. The silverware was placed on top of the white plates and held a folded cloth napkin holding a menu. Pepper had chosen short clear glasses filled with water for drinks, but made sure to have an open bar off to the side. In the center of the tables were a bouquet of flowers ranging from purple, green, and a mixture of the two colors. The table also had boxes of party favors for each person, along with small white candles.

Pepper, Katy and Natasha were in one of the two beach houses Tony invested in a few days before the wedding. Their group of superheroes all stayed there for the last few days until the wedding, the women in one and the men in the other; it was Pepper's idea. After all, the groom wasn't allowed to see the bride and Pepper was going to stick to tradition. Katy didn't mind; she actually liked everything Pepper did for her and Bruce when they gave her their ideas. Katy sat in the master bathroom while Pepper did her hair. Pepper settled on a tousled, half-up half-down hairstyle to go with the sea breeze.

"There we go, all done!" Pepper said clapping her hands.

"Thanks Pepper, I love it." Katy replied with a smile.

"I'm sure Bruce will too." Pepper winked. "Come on; time to put on your dress."

Katy walked over to the dress stand and removed the button up shirt she stole from Bruce. Pepper unzipped the dress and helped Katy into it and zipped it back up. She straightened out the underskirt and helped Katy into her shoes. Tony appeared in the doorway and entered the room.

"They're ready." He said.

"Thank you Tony, we'll be right there." Pepper smiled as he approached the two.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you look stunning." Tony said standing in front of Katy. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Tony."

The gentleman that he is, Tony offered both of the women his arms. They looped their through his as they made their way down the stairs to the beach. Katy removed her arm from Tony's and waited as Pepper and Tony were signaled to walk. One of the attendants by the door handed her the bouquet and had her line up at the door. The music stopped played and changed, causing everyone to stand and look toward the door. Katy took a deep breath and took the first few steps out the door and onto the beach. She walked down the aisle and caught Bruce's eye, ignoring the cameraman. She smiled at him earning one in return. Once Katy reached Bruce's side, they shared one last smile as they turned to the preacher.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He pauses, "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, and it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bruce said smiling.

"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Katy smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Bruce raised the veil covering Katy's face and leaned down kissing her. Katy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back before they pulled apart; everyone was clapping and smiling at the happy couple. Bruce grabbed Katy's hand and led her down the path to the reception area followed by getting their picture taken.

~B~

Dinner was served shortly after everyone was seated. They had a variety of food to choose from ranging from steak to vegetarian dishes. Katy was seated between Bruce and Pepper and happily chatting as they ate. As everyone finished eating, a shadow fell over the table. Katy looked up and saw Fury standing there wearing a well hidden smile.

"I want to congratulate you two." Fury said.

"Thank you, Director. It means a lot." Katy said standing up and walking over to him. They looked at each other before Katy wrapped her arms around Fury. He was tense but soon relaxed and patted Katy's back. "There I did it." Katy said turning toward Clint who sat with his mouth wide open in shock.

"The bird has lost yet another bet. Cough it over, Hawk." Tony smirked holding out his hand.

"Next time I will not lose." Clint said handing over the money.

Katy rolled her eyes and hit him on the back of the head. She walked over to Bruce and pulled his hand. "Come on, I think they're ready for cake."

They went to the table and Katy picked up the knife. Bruce placed his hand on top of hers and helped cut the cake. They plated a piece for themselves when Katy grinned. She set the plate down and grabbed a piece of the cake in her hand before smearing it over Bruce's face. Pepper giggled at Bruce's expression. She gave Katy and thumbs up to which Katy bowed. When she turned back to Bruce she was greeted with cake to the face. She wiped a hand over her face to remove the cake and icing, and playfully glared up at Bruce.

"That wasn't nice." She pouted.

"Payback." Bruce replied kissing her.

The cake was handed out to everyone that wanted some, while a few people went to the bar. Music started playing as people headed toward the dance floor. Pepper grabbed Katy and Bruce's hands and pulled them to the center of the floor. She ran off and retrieved Tony before he got himself completely drunk and dragged him to the group. Lene Marlin's _Here We Are_ started playing as Bruce and Katy danced. About mid-way through the song Pepper and Tony joined in followed by many others.

_How come it just happened?  
By that moment I should've known  
A purpose of meeting  
Like then I did not believe you so  
Somehow you got to me  
Never again will I put up a fight  
When everything's right  
Finally everything's right_

"You look…amazing." Bruce said as they danced.

"Thank you." She smiled. "You know, I never saw myself getting married."

"Me neither, until I met you." Bruce replied resting his forehead against Katy's. They smiled at each other and kissed, but pulled away when someone bumped into them. Tony and Pepper danced beside them smiling at the married couple.

_Now you wanna hold my hand  
You chose to take it  
The truth is that I never really thought we'd make it  
Here we are  
No chance I'm leaving  
Ideas of love and life for sure can be deceiving  
Here we are now_

Tony held out a set of keys to Bruce. He grabbed the keys and pocketed them. Katy looked over at Pepper who winked at her.

"The beach house you asked for is ready. I expect it to be in tip-top shape when you two return to Stark Tower." Tony told Katy.

"Thank you, Tony. I appreciate it." Katy smiled.

_Now you wanna hold my hand  
You chose to take it  
The truth is that I never really thought we'd make it  
Here we are  
No chance I'm leaving  
Ideas of love and life for sure can be deceiving  
Hold my hand  
You chose to take it  
The truth is that I never really thought we'd make it  
Here we are  
No chance I'm leaving  
Ideas of love and life for sure can be deceiving  
Here we are now  
Here we are now_

The song ended as another quickly replaced it. Bruce led Katy away from the dance floor as the songs beat picked up and people started jumping and dancing around. They reached the table and rejoined Steve and Thor. Thor was still busy eating a mountainous amount of food and cake while Steve watched.

"You are a bottomless pit, Thor." Katy commented sitting down.

"Lady Banner, this food is delicious. I must have more!" Thor boomed heading to the kitchen.

Katy chuckled as they watched Thor disappear through the swinging doors. She turned to Steve who was fiddling with his glass.

"Why don't you go dance?" she asked.

"I don't know how to dance." Steve quietly replied.

"Well come on, I'll teach you."

"I don't know…"

"Go on Steve, everyone has to dance sometime." Bruce encouraged.

Steve looked between the two before nodding. Katy jumped up and grabbed Steve's hand as another slow song came on. They stayed by the table as it was easier for Steve to hear Katy tell him what to do. He followed her instructions and executed the steps perfectly after a few failed attempts.

"You've got it!" Katy grinned as Steve twirled her around.

"Thank you." He smiled.

They returned to their seats and talked amongst themselves when Tony and Pepper joined them. Tony set his glass down and draped an arm around Pepper's shoulder. They looked at each other before turning to the couple.

"It's getting late. We think you two should head on out of here." Pepper said.

"If you know what we mean." Tony winked taking a drink.

"Tony, I swear the next word out of your mouth better not be…" Katy began to say only to be cut off by Tony.

"What? I'm just suggesting, you might as well get a start on a baby Banner."

"Tony!" Katy exclaimed blushing. Bruce leaned over and indistinctly whispered in her ear. Tony glanced between the two over the rim of his glass, wanting to know what he was saying. A smile formed on Katy's face as she stood up, followed by Bruce.

"We'll take your advice and head out. Thanks again Pepper. This never would have happened without you." Katy said walking around the table and hugging her.

"You're welcome, Katy. Just promise you'll help me out when it's my time." Pepper smiled.

"Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Night everyone."

Bruce held his arm out for Katy as she looped her arm around his. They left through the French doors and headed for the beach house.

~B~

Katy walked ahead of Bruce as he stared up at the stars. She had no idea what he was planning, but she didn't mind. The next thing she knew, the ground disappeared from beneath her as she was scooped into the air. She looked down and saw a green hand to which she followed up to a familiar face. She smiled and climbed onto the Hulk's shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Katy look nice." Hulk said giving her a large smile.

"Awe, thank you." Katy replied placing a kiss on his cheek. A puff of air blew her hair over her shoulders causing her to chuckle. The Hulk carried her to the place Bruce told him and gently set her down on the balcony. He lowered himself to his knees and leaned his face close to Katy's before changing back to Bruce.

Bruce straightened and picked Katy up, taking her into the bedroom. He set her on the bed and shed his jacket before climbing on top and kissing her. Katy wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Bruce ran his hands through her silky smooth hair and he smelled her rosemary and mint shampoo. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest until he reached for the zipper of the dress. Katy sat up and turned around allowing him to unzip it. The dress slipped down her chest and pooled around her waist. She slipped out of the dress and tossed it to the floor as she helped Bruce out of his tux.

Their hands explored one another as they kissed. Katy gasped as Bruce pressed himself down on her, letting her get comfortable. He looked in her eyes, unmoving, until she smiled at him. He captured her lips with his and began.

~B~

Katy lay with her head on Bruce's chest, fast asleep. Bruce drew circles on her bare shoulder as he listened to her even breathing. The night's events replaying themselves in his mind, but also if they were to have a child who would he or she take after, him or Katy? Personally, he'd rather it was Katy since he didn't want their kid to lose control and turn into another green rage monster. As for the fire and air…they would work on that. Katy stirred on his chest and curled herself closer to his side.

"That was amazing." She whispered, smiling into his chest.

"Better than last time?" Bruce teased.

"Mmm, much." She teased looking up at him. "I love you, Bruce."

"I love you too, Mrs. Banner."

"Mrs. Banner…it definitely has a nice ring." She smiled.

"Thank you." Bruce said.

"For what?"

"Becoming my wife." He smiled running an hand through her hair again.

"I'm glad to be your wife, Bruce. I couldn't see me being with anyone else, but you."

"Good." Bruce slid down the bed and pulled Katy into his arms as they fell asleep. Unknown to them, the weeks and months that followed would be hell…

Katy sat hunched over the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach for the first time in weeks. A few weeks ago Pepper made a quick trip to the drug store and picked up a pregnancy test for Katy. The wait was long, but in the end they found out the reason behind Katy getting sick. Pepper hugged her friend as they squealed like little kids. Katy was happy and she couldn't wait to tell Bruce. She quickly set out to find him and share the good news. Upon hearing she was pregnant; Bruce picked her up and hugged her smiling. Now, Katy was thirteen weeks along and the morning sickness was getting worse.

"I will be so glad when this is over…" she said brushing her teeth.

"You only have twenty five more weeks. It will get better, I'm sure." Pepper said standing in the doorway.

"I want something sweet. Do we have ice cream?" Katy asked.

"No, I think Thor polished that off. But I think I have some low-fat frozen yogurt hiding somewhere." Pepper offered.

"That sounds good."

Pepper smiled and left the room with Katy following her. They entered the kitchen and Katy took a seat while Pepper searched through the freezer. She found the frozen yogurt and grabbing two spoons she set it on the island and sat down. Katy took the spoon from Pepper and pulled off the lid digging in. Surprisingly, the men of Stark Tower were safe; Katy didn't go through the mood swings like most women do when their pregnant, and for that they were grateful.

~B~

The months passed by as everyone in Stark Tower got ready for baby Banner. Tony had the tower baby proofed, per Pepper's orders and even bought the necessary baby supplies; formula, diapers, wipes, clothes, etc. Tony was the only one in the Tower when he received a phone call from Pepper telling him to get to the hospital quickly.

"You're doing well, Mrs. Banner. Push."

Katy did as the Obstetrician said and pushed as she squeezed Bruce's hand. A baby's cry filled the room as the baby was wrapped in a blanket and taken to be cleaned off. Katy's chest heaved as the sweat rolled down her face. Bruce smoothed her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You did it, honey." He said holding her hand. Katy nodded with a smile and closed her eyes.

The nurse returned and handed the baby over to Katy, "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Katy cradled the newborn in her arms and smiled down at her. Bruce leaned over and smiled at the new member of their family.

"What shall we name her?" Bruce asked.

"We'll name her Alexa." Katy smiled.

"Alexa Banner, welcome to the family." Bruce said.

Katy handed Alexa over to Bruce as the door opened. Pepper was the first one to enter and cooed at the baby.

"Oh, she's so adorable!"

When Katy didn't answer Pepper looked up and found her fast asleep. She smiled and ushered everyone out of the room except for Bruce. The nurse took Alexa from him and put her with Katy as she too fell asleep. Bruce watched them sleep before leaving the room for a cup of tea. Upon exiting the room he was stopped by Tony.

"So any idea who little Banner took after?" he asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"The other guy didn't sense any trace of the 'hulk' gene in her, so hopefully she took after Katy."

~B~

_Meanwhile back at SHIELD headquarters_

"Agent Payne, I have a mission for you." Fury said holding a manila folder.

"What is it, sir?" The man addressed as Payne asked.

"It's a deep undercover assignment. You'll be known as Frank Schlichting, you'll be a small-time hoodlum and enforcer for the mobs in Chicago. You leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir!" Payne replied saluting before turning and leaving. He was unaware of the trouble that would ensue and what he was to become…

* * *

~B~

And that is the end! Don't worry I'm going to start mapping out the sequel and try to post it in the next few weeks. If it's not up, then send me a message (a nice one) asking me where it is. :D Oh and does anyone know what villain I will be using after reading the last little bit? I haven't seen much on him and thought I would use him. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!

Before I go I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following and adding this story to their favorites. Without you this story never would have been completed! So thank you all!


End file.
